Framed by Kira
by Nightwing Gurl
Summary: Light gets his appendix removed, and while recovering he gets a visitor. This visitor is Kira, who framed Light and for some reason is after him. Can L keep Light safe from this dangerous Kira? .... eventually L/Light
1. Chapter 1

**Story** : Framed by Kira

**Anime** : Death Note

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note, therefore, not mine.

**Rating** : T (will definitely change in future chapters)

**Summary** : Starts out with Light having his appendix removed, and while recovering he gets a visitor. This visitor is Kira who framed Light due to a grudge but there seems to be more planned for him. Can L keep Light safe from this dangerous Kira?

**AN**: My English writing sucks, I'm aware of that. But bare with me. If you don't like the way I write. Then I'm really not forcing you to. Give it a try if you want. - - - By the way, I did not abandon my other story 'Victims' it's just that i'm more into this and have already got it half way figured out than the other.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note.

**Spoilers**: Minors here and there.

* * *

If it were not for the pain in his abdomen Light would have had his fist connected with the detectives face by now. As time passed by, Light could feel the gaze of the detective on him since the morning until this very moment. It was annoying and getting really frustrating. The handcuffs were one thing but being watched like this is unnerving!

That morning Light had woken up nauseous and started to puke his guts out. Not that there was much to throw up since he had a very low appetite lately. The pain started around the belly button and now it feels like its shifting to the right of his abdomen.

Closing his eyes while inhaling deeply and slowly, Light tried to calm himself. It was hard to keep focusing on his work. Even though sitting down seems painful but when he moves it worsen.

Suddenly the doors opened to the sound of Matsuda's stirring voice, "I've taken the opportunity to bring you guys lunch!"

Soichiro only rolled his eyes on Matsuda's dramatic entrance with a bunch of take-away bags insecurely held by his grip. Mogi helped Matsuda with the bags while the others got ready for lunch.

Sometimes the investigation team has their lunch outside either with family or friends. But at times like this when they have lots of work they are forced to have it in the headquarters. Everyone settled to eat. Except for Light.

"Light-kun, it's lunch time." Said Ryuzaki.

"Not hungry." Light replied flatly eyeing the screen of his computer.

"Considering you did not have breakfast today, you must be hungry Light-kun." Said the detective bringing his thumb up to his lips staring at the young teen studying him.

Light closed his eyes caressing his abdomen. The pain was getting extreme. Light wanted to scream, to cry, oh how he wished this could go away.

"Are you alright Light-kun? You don't look fine." Said Ryuzaki noticing Lights behavior wasn't normal. Typically by now Light would snap and both would get into a fight. But it was not happening. Something was wrong.

Before Light could answer Mr. Yagami approached his son. "Light, come on join us before your food gets cold."

Light managed to shift his position a bit to the right giving his back to Ryuzaki answering, "I'm not hungry dad. Maybe later."

Mr. Yagami looked at his son for a minute, "Are you sure?" Light nodded.

"Skipping breakfast and lunch is not healthy Light-kun, especially when you vomited this morning." Said Ryuzaki.

Light shifted rapidly to face him and give him the –shut-the-fuck-up look but soon regretted as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen causing him to squeal. Light grasped his abdomen while feeling the dizziness overcome him.

Mr. Yagami's heart almost stopped when he heard his son squeal with pain. Light held his stomach with his eyes shut. "Light..." He started to say but gasped when he saw Light falling off the chair.

Ryuzaki just froze. His heart ached the second he heard the pained cry come out those lips. He felt like someone just stabbed him. The world just stopped for a second. However Ryuzaki was pulled back to reality when he felt a hard tug on his wrist due to the chain. Light fell off his chair but thankfully his father managed to catch him just before he could hit the floor.

Light doubled over with pain and started to groan. He was obviously in pain. By this time the investigation team crowded around them and assaulted with questions. "What happened?" "What's going on?"

"Damn it!" swore Mr. Yagami. "He is burning up." He said while placing his hand over his son's forehead.

"Light where does it hurt?" Mr. Yagami asked his son now anxious and worried.

Still clasping his abdomen so tightly with his eyes shut with traces of pained tears leaking from the corner Light managed to reply, "M- my sto-mach."

"Call an ambulance now!!" Mr. Yagami demanded.

Ryuzaki's brain started working. Light is holding onto his stomach. Lately he lost his appetite. This morning he threw up. Then it just ticked in his head – Appendicitis. For the second time in his life Ryuzaki wished he were wrong. The first thing is he wished that Light is not Kira. Now seeing Light in pain was painful for him to watch. It's a feeling he have never had before towards anyone. What was going on? What is this feeling he is having towards the teen?

Pushing aside all his thoughts, Ryuzaki uncuffed the chains between them. If he was right – Appendicitis – then Light will have to be taken straight to surgery.

Fifteen minutes later the paramedics arrived. Confirming that it was appendicitis they took Light to the hospital straight to surgery.

**There! This is it for the first chapter, and I promise the next will be a bit longer. And before you ask, I'm already finished writing the second chapter. Okaay so you know your job...review ... **

**the more the reviews the sooner the updates ... (sorry for being mean)**

**Though I really want to know if you like it? hate it? eager for more? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey, thanx aloOot for the awesome reviews! I'm happy you guys liked it, and as I promised, this chapter is longer than the first and this is a soon update. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note.**

* * *

Ryuzaki sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room in his usual way, feet at the end edge of the chair with his knees close to his chest. While Mr.Yagami was pacing around overwhelmed with anxious and worry. As much as Ryuzaki wanted to comfort the teen's father, he wanted comforting himself.

There is something wrong he was doing. Ryuzaki knew it. But couldn't place a finger on what exactly it is. Since he kept Light under full surveillance till this day Kira's actions didn't change a bit. And the suspicious of Light being Kira was dropping rapidly. All Ryuzaki could see in Light was a genius teenager. Stubborn, smart independent…a friend. A real friend. The first friend he ever had. Now all he could think of is Light. Ryuzaki knew appendicitis is dangerous, it could cause death.

A couple hours later a doctor finally emerged from the operating room. Ryuzaki jumped off the seat and approached the doctor. "Mr. Yagami?" said the doctor looking at the elder man who had worry written all over his face.

"Hai… How is my son?" replied Mr. Yagami quickly.

"Mr. Yagami, I'm afraid there were complications with the surgery." Said the doctor.

XXXXXXXXX

Light opened his eyes only to find himself surrounded by darkness. What was going on? Where was he? He couldn't remember what happened. And why or how was he in this place. Is he dreaming? Or worse is he dead?

He stood up, noticing that he was actually floating in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly a light was approaching him, all the while it grew bigger and bigger. Now the light stopped just in front of his feet. Making it seem like a line between light and darkness. What is going on? Was he supposed to choose between them? It doesn't make sense.

Although only one explanation Light could think of at that moment. He was dead. And he should accept it.

A figure started to appear in front of him. At first he couldn't make out if it was a person, or animal or angel or devil or – a shinigami. And shinigami it was. How did he know it was a shinigami? Maybe it was due to his obsession with the Kira case – referring to the clue that L got "L, do you know shinigami loves apples?" That must be it.

Suddenly the figure was clear. It was huge. Blue-whitish skin that was sticking onto the bones making it look skinny. Yellow glowing eyes that were creepy but cute at the same time. It was looking at him with what seems like –sadness? Pitty?

Was it smiling? Light couldn't make out due to the huge lips. Was that even a mouth?

Light almost jumped when it said his name, "Yagami Light." It's voice wasn't as scary as Light thought it would be. Actually it was smooth and echoed nicely like music in his ears. And if his guess was right it was a –female.

"Ho-how did you know my name? What and who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" Light but just rained questions to it.

"I am a shinigami." It replied. "You can call me '_Shadow'_, and you are in the zone between life and death."

"Zone between life and death." Light whispered to himself. That means he is dying at the moment. Not going unnoticed that the shinigami didn't answer his first question so he asked again. "How did you know my name?"

Now it actually answered but he was not expecting it. "Eye's of the shinigami" Shadow replied while her eyes turned from yellow glow to bright red glow.

Swallowing hard Light repeated. "Eyes of the shinigami? You mean you can see my name through your eyes." Although it sounded like a question but it was a statement nevertheless.

"And your lifespan." continued the Shinigami confirming the previous statment.

'_If the Shinigami can see my lifespan that means I'm on the doors of death_.' Light thought to himself.

"Since I am here, that means I am dying." Said Light.

"Your time is over."

"…." Light didn't know what to say. If someone tells you ' This is it. Your life is over.' How will you react? Light had never have been in a situation like this before and all this was so confusing.

"Do you want to live?" Shadow asked after realizing that Light had nothing to say.

Light couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sure you can guess the answer for your question."

"Oh but I want to hear it."

By now Light was getting irritated_, Is this shinigami teasing him?_

"No, I'm not teasing you." Said Shadow making Light look at him in disbelief!

'_Oh God! Please don't tell me that she can hear my thoughts' _Light thought to himself.

Now it was Shadow's turn to chuckle, "Don't worry I can't hear what you 're thinking." Shadow assured.

"Then how..?"

"I know you. I've been watching over you."

"Watching over me?" Light questioned obviously hard in believing.

Shadow nodded and continued, "Since you were born, I found you interesting."

Okay, by now Light didn't know if he should be flattered or freaking out. He didn't know what to say. Or what to think about the whole situation he was in. Except he was in a dream. A bad dream. Anyways isn't it bad luck to have a shinigami watch over a person?

'_I really need to wake up_.' He thought to himself.

"I've studied you your whole life and I guess it's safe to predict what you are thinking and what you will be doing." Shadow said with what appeared an amused smile.

"Is that a hobby or something?" Light asked out of curiosity.

"…or something." Shadow replied nodding and what appeared like a smile.

Light smiled. He had himself a shinigami watching over him since birth. Now that was something. Therefore, it knew his name, his lifespan, and can predict his thoughts and moves. Shadow definitely beats Ryuzaki …for now.

"Ryuzaki."

"What?" Light came out of his thoughts hearing Shadow say Ryuzaki's name.

"I see you taking an interest in Ryuzaki." Said Shadow with a smile.

"What?! Please! That's not true." Light all but denied it.

"Considering the blush on your cheeks I'd say I'm right." Shadow pointed a sharp long finger at him. More like pointed at his face making Light turn his back huffing with annoyance.

"He is just a friend, more like the first real friend I can talk to with same IQ other than the idiots around. You know what I mean!"

"You want your friend relationship to develop. And that is why you want to catch Kira." Said Shadow knowing what she said is true since Light avoided answering. "As long as Kira is out of the way, you can have all the time to bond with Ryuzaki." Shadow kept on talking "Kira is someone you know. He is closer than you think he is. Be careful Light." Shadow said with what seemed ...concern?

"Why? ...Why are you telling me this?" asked Light softy.

Shadow ignored that and continued, "Death Note, Any human name written in it dies. If the cause of death is not mention, the person will die simply of a heart-attack." And with that Shadow explained all the rules of the Death note and told Light about the shinigami world.

"You are framed and you want to prove your innocence Light. I'll give you a chance to do that." Finally Shadow answered Light's question.

"What do you mean? Of what you revealed I take it that you only take away lives and not give away." Light asked confused.

Shadow smiled, a sad but soft smile. A black book appeared in her hand and a pen in her other. She wrote something down and said, "You are a smart kid Light, you'll understand due time." With that her body started to turn to ashes falling like rain.

What was going on? Light thought to himself when suddenly he felt jolts of electricity striking through his body. That hurt! He complained.

Voices, he could hear "up to 30, re-charge!" More like yells but it seems so far. "We've got a pulse! He's back!" Where am I? What's going on? Was all what Light could think of before welcoming the darkness that was enveloping him.

XXXXX

**Okaay, so this is the second chapter for you guys, and if you want a soon update please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I should tell you that I know nothing of this appendicitis thingy. I did a mini-research online though. Hope that's good enough. So those of you with medical knowledge, don't freak out. Hehehe. And may I make it clear to everyone, in my story, Light was never Kira. Umm and as you all notice, I'm not sticking a lot to the anime nor the manga. Coz its a fanfiction anywayz. I liked the idea of a shinigami having to die for Raito, isn't that cute? Making you go ..aweee. lol. Anywayz here you go another chapter. Even though I'm taking summer courses at uni, I'm trying to manage making time to update for you guys.**

* * *

A couple hours later a doctor finally emerged from the operating room. Ryuzaki jumped off his seat and approached the doctor. "Mr. Yagami?" said the doctor looking at the elder man who had worry written all over his face.

"Hai… How is my son?" replied Mr. Yagami quickly.

"Mr. Yagami, I'm afraid there were complications with the surgery." Said the doctor.

Mr. Yagami almost fainted on the spot hearing this. He fell into the nearest chair. Closing his eyes trying to calm down and prepare for the worse. While Ryuzaki's heart was pounding so hard that he thought it would pop out of his chest.

L just stared at the doctor like he had grown another head. While actually million thoughts were crossing his mind. Is Light-kun dead? That's not possible. He didn't want to believe it. The game of cat and mouse, criminal and detective, L and Kira, is this the end of it? Does that mean the killings will stop? Wait no, it's impossible. If L's detection is correct. Misa is the second Kira. That means she either will kill every criminal on earth due to grief to make Lights utopia come true. Which is technically impossible. Or she might just as well kill herself.

If L weren't in shock at the moment he would have groaned thinking of Misa. She still didn't know where and what is happening with Light. And maybe it would be better not to tell her anytime soon. For only God knows how she would react.

The thing that really bothered Ryuzaki was as to why Misa keeps on clinging to Light as if he was the air she breathes. If she was the second Kira, that would definitely explain a lot, but why the love? Where did the love come from? And till this day it's a mystery as to how they met. At the Aoyama and Shibuya. She wasn't in the surveillance tape. He went through it hundred times but she didn't show up. Yagami Light is Kira, Amane Misa is the second Kira. But here was no evidence to prove it at all. But his gut tells him otherwise. His instincts never let him down before. Although, there was a first for everything right? Yes. He wished he were wrong for once. Somehow being chained to Light all this time, he felt a connection. He never is good with his emotions before. This was definitely something new for him.

"Despite the complications in surgery; your son is very lucky to be alive although we almost lost him." Replied the doctor allowing the relief wash over the worried father. "He is in ICU recovering at the moment."

* * *

The first thing that apparently Light thought woke him up was the steady rhythmic beating of a nearby machine. It was annoying, nevertheless he opened his eyes. Everything seemed to be a blur at first but after blinking a few times it cleared.

_White ceiling?_ Apparently he wasn't home. Neither was he at the headquarters in Ryuzaki's bed. _Okay that sounded so wrong_. And it became more wrong when he saw a face with thick black hair, with emotionless big black eyes staring down at him. Carrying the smell of candy and sweets in his breath along the way.

Light felt so tired at the moment. So exhausted to focus on his situation. What was the last thing happened? He was at headquarters working on the case as usual, and having Ryuzaki bugging him, nothing new in that. Oh yea, he has been feeling sick for some time. Pain! Yes, he felt pain in his abdomen and then…Shadow... the zone between life and death…and now..here, which seemed so much like a hospital.

Ryuzaki was relieved and happy that Light was waking up. It had been about a day and a half since Light got out of surgery. Even though he found Light cute while sleeping. '_Where did that come from_?'

"Light! Are you all right? Are you in pain? Do you want me to call a nurse? Or doctor?" came the anxiety worry from his father. That really made Light smile. His father was losing his cool… in a good way- not.

"Hey dad, I'm fine." Said Light though it came more like a whisper. He sounded exhausted. It must be the drugs they pumped into him. _Joy_!

"You had your appendix removed Light-kun." Said L who by now moved back to a near by chair, which apparently he was there since God knows when. Sitting his usual way with his feet at the edge of the chair having his thumb in his mouth. Apparently studying his favourite Kira suspect.

"Figured that out." Replied Light closing his eyes, which was getting heavier by the second.

A small conversation filled the room in the next few minutes. Ryuzaki noticed that Light was replying with short forms as possible, while Mr. Yagami was leading the conversation, which seemed to appear more of Lights health. Not to mention that Light's father was scolding his son –not in a harsh way- about not telling him that he wasn't feeling well and scaring him to death. Ryuzaki had to smile at the scene in front of him. Suddenly, Ryuzaki's lips turned into an evil smile. Later he can tease Light-kun about this.

Light is an independent kid. His father knew that. Mr. Yagami didn't know if he should get angry, for this is not the first time his son scared him to death or he should be amused that his son have been able to do this a lot. He remembered the time when Light caught fever on a school day even when he was around he didn't notice it until Light collapsed, ending up in bed for weeks. Another situation was when, Light had a twisted ankle and was stubborn to admit it only to get it completely broken in a day and ended up with a cast and cruches for a month! And now this is the biggest scare for him; aside Light being a main suspect in the Kira case.

Light has been awake for around half an hour and it was clear that he was getting tired. Later Light's doctor entered his room with a nurse tagging along.

"Yagami Light, it's nice to see you are awake." Said the doctor. "…after your appendix has been removed-completely."

Light couldn't help but roll his eyes, seeing it was almost exactly what Ryuzaki mentioned when he first woke up. "When can I leave?" asked Light now having the doctor roll his eyes.

"Why do all patients say that as soon as they come out of surgery?" Asked the doctor to no one in particular.

"Sweetie, you'll need some time to recover." Said the female nurse that was assisting the doctor; smiling at him while adjusting his IV.

With his exhausted and tired state Light was able to nag the doctor to release him as soon as possible. And who could resist a hassle Light? Finally the doctor sighed and said, "If everything is good for the next couple of day's I promise to release you within the week."

Even though it wasn't what Light was hoping, he was satisfied. At least he will get out of here soon.

"Wow, who knew that Yagami-kun could be neurotic." Stated L looking at Light clearly amused.

"I'm not neurotic!"

"After what I just witnessed?" teased Ryuzaki making Light irritated.

"Ryuzaki!" warned Mr. Yagami. "He is not feeling well, do you mind postponing whatever you have to say for another time?"

"My apologies Yagami-san." Ryuzaki apologized knowing that he was right; Light needs rest for the moment.

Apparently all the nagging took a toll on Light, by now he has fallen asleep.

Since the moment Light was out of surgery, Ryuzaki has been by his bedside the whole time. Watching over him. It confused him about the feelings he had, why did it hurt when he saw Light in pain? What were these weird feelings that he had never experienced before? Is this love? Yes, sure he loved Watari, since he was after all a father figure to him seeing as he is an orphan. From the time he chained himself to the teen, he felt some connection to Light. It did frighten him at the beginning but soon he learnt to get over it and actually welcomed it although it was so weird.

Later the next day, Watari entered Light's room approaching Ryuzaki and informed him that there was an important call that needed his immediate attention. Ryuzaki shrugged it off. But Watari was insisted, "It's from Whammy's house." And he didn't need to be told twice and left Light for a few minutes to make the call. Since, phones aren't allowed in the hospital, Ryuzaki followed Watari outside to make the call.

It was an early night; therefore, it was dark and so Light's room was lit. Though it was dim in order not to disturb him. There was no one other than the sleeping Light in his hospital room at that moment. A figure entered the room carrying flowers in which were dumped on a table that was right next to the bed. Then he approached the sleeping form on the bed.

The first thing Light felt were rough hands caressing his face causing him to stir. Suddenly one of the rough hands went to his mouth gagging him. That move was enough to get him awake. His eyes went wide open with shock and his heart started to beat faster as soon as he was aware of the person who he feared the most since he was thirteen.

"I told you I'd be back." the figure said with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed! You guys really made my happy and motivated me to update soon, even though I have an exam tomorrow I'm here writing another chapter for you guys. You all are the best!**

**Thitewiger **: Thanx aloOot! Hope this update was soon enough.

**Iaveina**: yup it is! This update is more for you. XD

**Giggle-gaggle**: …and Light is – always back- giggles yea that part is pretty funny I agree. Hehehe ohh creepier, definitely lol! I'm glad this story has your interest! Next chapter will me more interesting. ;)

**Forgotten.Thirteen**: Lol! Freaked out you should be hehehe, what can I say, the idea in my head is weird.

**- W h I t e – L o t u s -** : Here is your update. You are going to see lots of OOC for most of the characters. I'm not sticking to anything I guess. So I guess it's going to be different – hopefully in a good way.

**Gone and forgotten**: LOL! Having a shinigami watching over Light seemed like a good idea in my head. Hehehe

**SaaraHanii **: Glad you loved the previous chapter. Yea, a shinigami loved Light to die for him – classic. I'm going definitely continue this.

**Cabot**: … bare with me lol. Thanks to you.

**Kistune33** : and here is another chapter.

**Skyhe: **LOL! I don't know how I came up with the second chapter but thankfully it was great. Hehehe and I would never dare kill Light.

**Again, thanx to all those who reviewed and I hope I didn't forget anyone.**

**I would love to get reviews on this chapter too…reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: _almost _rape**

**A/N: Thank you guys alot for the reviews! you guys are what keeps me going. btw, basicly in this chapter you are going to find out what happed to Light when he was thirteen.**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own death note.**

* * *

_"I told you I'd be back." The figure said with an evil grin on his face._

Light struggled; more like tried to struggle but the man gagging him with one hand and pinning him with the other over powered him. His breathing and heartbeat increased dramatically and the heartbeat monitor beeper that was wired to him, was being loud. The figure cursed knowing this will bring attention and someone might pop in the room. So, he moved his face next to Light's ear and whispered a warning, "You keep this up and you're going to pay dearly."

Light forced himself to calm down a second after the warning._ Where was Ryuzaki when you need him? Where was his father? Where was anybody when he wanted them?_

**_Three years ago; when Light was thirteen_**

Light made his way home after a long boring day in school. It was one of those days when sometimes he gets back before both his parents and sister. His mom is probably busy with her usual daily errands. While his sister seemed to hang around in school with some girly after-school activity. As for his dad, he probably was working on another case in the police station, which usually prevents him to be back home on a daily basis.

The quietness that welcomed him made him realize that no one was home. Usually Sayu would be jumping around and greeting him in a childish way. And his mother would politely welcome him and settle down for lunch with her fantastic homemade cooking.

After dumping his school bag in his room, Light made his way downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink or a small snack since he was very hungry.

As soon as he approached the kitchen, he started to get the feeling of uneasiness. Like some one is watching his every move. Light turned around standing very still he said, "Is anyone there?" After getting no reply he blinked twice and then releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. '_Seems like I'm imagining stuff.' _He told himself and shook his head.

He opened the fridge and took a bottle of fresh juice. Approaching the counter he started to spill the contents into a glass. Suddenly two hands, appeared from nowhere grabbed him around the waist. The grip on his waist were tight almost bruising. The first thing that came to his mind was to struggle; and that he did.

"Let me go!" Light demanded while thrashing around, only to hear the guy who is holding him chuckle.

"Now, now. Be a nice boy and make this easier on both of us." The guy said. It made Light scared. He didn't even want to think of what this guy wants to do with him. _Who and_ _why the hell is this guy here? And how the hell did he break into the house?_

Light struggled more, as the grip of the man was getting tighter. Fortunately, he successfully hit the guy with the back of his head, satisfied to hear a crack that indicated that the nose was bleeding earning him rounds of curses along the way such as "...you little son of a bitch!"Even though the contact of his head with the guys nose hurt a lot, Light managed to get free. When he turned around he got a clear view of his attacker. The man was in his thirties and the eyes of his attacker were those of a murderer. The guy was tall and he was well built with muscles. No wonder Light was over powered so easily.

Light tried to crawl away from his attacker to get to safety but that seemed to be harder than he thought. The man was obviously up for a fight and had skills and would definitely win over a thirteen year old. Light knew that his body was smaller compared to this insane guy, and the fact that his weight was too light in which it would be easier for the guy to carry and punch him like a ragged doll.

"C'ome here little kid, I'm not going to hurt you!" said the guy as if talking to a little kitten. By now he had managed to tackle the crawling kid and be on top of him holding him down. The attacker had his fingers wrapped painfully around Lights wrists and his thights were on Lights knees in which it made it hard for Light to kick the man on top of him.

"Get off of me!!" cried out Light. "Please, let me go!"

The man chuckled, "Oh, you're so cute when you beg."

Lights eyes widened and by now tears were already falling from his eyes. His wrists are in pain due to the hard grip of this guy. And it was getting very hard to move his body.

"Mr… please let me go." Light pleaded.

"Call me Katsu, just Katsu." Said the guy with a huge smile on his face.

"Ka-Katsu," Light said in hesitation, nevertheless continued pleading to be freed. "Please let me go, please." By now he started pleading desperately to be let go. He wanted all this to disappear as if it never even happened. He wished _this_ is not happening.

Katsu managed to hold both Lights little wrists in only one of his hands while he used the other to grope the kids body, feeling his way slowly from top to bottom.

Being held by both wrists in one hand is something but then having the other groping his body was something else! Light panicked feeling the man touching him. He did the first thing his mind told him, scream. He screamed so loud that Katsu thought his ear drums were going to blow up, therefore he managed to tighten his grip on Lights wrist causing more pain to the helpless screaming kid.

"Shut up!" said Katsu pausing the groping and slapping Light across the face. Hard enough that his fingers got printed on Lights face. Light felt light-headed and dizzy as soon as this Katsu guy slapped him. It hurt a lot. He can't remember a time he got slapped this hard. Hell he never got slapped in his entire life. This is something new to him, and he didn't like it. The pain he was feeling all over hurt a lot.

Katsu resumed on what he was doing and by now he managed to open up the button of Lights pants and pulled the zipper down. Even though Light was trying his best to struggle against his attacker, nothing seemed to work. He screamed, and till now no one has heard him. He tried to kick, which didn't even work since Katsu's thighs were already holding him down. And his wrists were bound by one major hand.

The grin on Katsu's face could only be described as lust. His full satisfaction will be filled soon, all he had to do now is pull down the boxer of the kid. This is the moment he was waiting for. His fingers gripped Light's waistband ready to pull it down.

By now Light was screaming his lungs out. Katsu cursed the loudness of the boy. It is going to be trouble if he was a screamer. Maybe he should find something to gag the boy. Just before he was about to reveal his price he heard the unmistaken sound of a car door followed by the fumbling of keys after banging of the door. Now all Katsu could do was curse. Seems like the fathers kid was back.

"Shit! Seems like things are not going as planned." Said Katsu obviously dissatisfied. "This isn't over, you hear me? I'll be back."

Light's father took a lunch break from work and decided to spend the time with his family. Therefore, he made his way home without calling in order to surprise them. He knew that his wife will annoy him for not calling before coming so that she would have cooked enough meal for all four of them. But he knew that even if he showed up there always seem to be enough food on the table. His son Light never eats much; his daughter eats a lot but looks out for her weight like any teenage girl while he and his wife eat like normal people. So there definitely was enough food for all of them.

As soon as Mr Yagami made his way out of the car, his heart almost stopped hearing a scream. Not just any scream. The scream of a familiar voice; which belonged to his son. Without thinking he rushed making his way into the house. The front door was locked. He cursed for that. While fumbling with his keys he moved a bit to his left trying to look into the house to try to see what was going on. Anger fumed in him seeing some maniac pinning his son down obviously trying to assault him in a sexual way.

Lights father threw the keys away from his hands and broke down the door. By now he had his gun out ready to shoot the guy attacking his son. Unfortunately, as soon as he set foot into the kitchen the attacker had managed to runaway from the back door. As much as Mr. Yagami wanted to run after the guy and shoot him, he resisted in order to give his full attention to his son, who was by now curled up on the floor shaking and crying.

Lights father kneeled next to his son pulling him into a hug. Light gave in, he was humiliated and tired, although he was thankful to be found by his father before things got worse. He buried his face into his fathers' chest and cried himself out.

"It's okay, everything is alright. You're okay." His father kept on comforting him. "No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

After that incident, the Yagami's has changed the town they lived in, and moved to another house, Light even changed his school. As for the new house, it had all alarm equipments for safety. Of course, no one knew what happened except for Light and his father. Since Light didn't want anyone to know about what happened and his father couldn't blame him for that. No one could.

_**End of three years ago, when Light was thirteen**_

_How did Katsu find him? Out of all people why Katsu? Why now?_ Light felt like crying. He wanted his father or Ryuzaki. or anyone.

All this was overwhelming and taking a toll on Light. His body was still recovering from the appendicitis surgery and the drugs pumped into him weren't helping. Suddenly, his whole self gave out and he went unconscious.

Katsu got a bit angry when he saw the kid pass out. He wanted to have some fun with him even though he knew it wasn't the time and place. But he was satisfied enough to show the kid that he didn't forgive him. And that he was back. After staring at the innocent kid on the hospital bed he grinned before making his exit.

* * *

**Okaay, here is your chaper! I hope it's not as bad as I think it is coz it sounds more better in my mind hehehe.**

**I really thank all of you who reviewed! You guys are awesome! **

**Iaveina** : I'm so glad my previous update was on a good time for you. And thanx! I did pretty well in my exam. Thanx aloOot for your review.

**Chrono-contrat** : LOL! These army updates attack of yours really do make me laugh. I'm sorry this chapter took a bit long for updating but hopefully the next will be soon.

**Cabot**: I hope this chapter answers your question. LOL! Agreed, Light can shoot people with his 'Evil-ness Glare' – I think that glare of his is so sexy. I love Light so much! Though I'm not sure if this chapter is that good. But hopefully its clear enough. Thank you so much for your lovely review!

**Shadow-L-Chan**: LOL! The name – way too obvious hehehehe – yea it definitely make you go aw, when having a shinigami dying for Light. I couldn't resist that idea. Yeah, its pretty cute for them to be confused about their emotions. Here is your update. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Giggle-gaggle**: Good to know L is in character. It's cute. Unfortunately there is no Ryuzaki in this chapter, but will definately be more of him in the next. Even though Light still doesn't know his attacker is Kira … but he will soon. Thank you for your review.

**The Sacred Pandapuff:** A minor cliffy – couldn't resist heehehe, sure is. Btw, thanx 4 ur review.

**SaaraHanii**: I'm glad the previous chapter is good as the others. Yea, they are falling for each other seems more …human. LOL I know this chapter didn't come up as fast as the previous. But hopefully its worth it. Thanx a lot for your awesome review.

**Thitewiger**: Even though this chapter doesn't answer your question yet, the next chapters will reveal it. So stay tuned. Glad you are loving this though. And here is your update. Thanx a lot for reviewing!

**Skyhe** : yep, since he was 13, this chapter seems to answer you. Interesting indeed. Thank you for reviewing.

**Amaitoru**: hehehe, yup it does, thanx a lot for all your reviews.

**I would really love it if you guys review on this chapter too...reviews? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I really did not intend to take this long to update. I just got caught up with university stuff. Good news is that in a few weeks I will be done with that. Though until then I am still trying to find the time to finish this story to get back to my other 'Victims' as soon as possible. **

**Geez, you guys are so observant, more like picky, well 3 or 4 years, I don't really pay attention to these things so you will find mistakes here and there. Yes I know, I suck at this but you get it. So deal with me... **

**And people English is just a second language so sorry for my mistakes! **

* * *

Ryuzaki made his way back to Lights hospital room as soon as he ended the important call he received. The first thing that caught his attention while entering, were the flowers; that he could have sworn weren't there before he left. And he was pretty sure that the members of the investigation team already left hours ago and that none of them bought flowers.

He frowned when he saw that there was no card. Was it bought accidentally here? Maybe they are from Misa? That thought left him as soon as he thought of it, sure the flowers were black roses. That would explain Misas taste. But, one, Misa didn't know about Lights condition and two, if she knew about him she would be right here _on_ the bed cuddling Light like there was no tomorrow.

Ryuzaki sighed after trying to figure out where did these flowers come from. Maybe Light would know about them when he wakes up. And so he sat on a chair nearby the bed watching over his favourite Kira suspect.

The next time when Light woke up, it was due to the smell of something very familiar. Strawberry. And that could only mean one thing. Ryuzaki. At first he was disgusted at the habit of the detective. Eating candy 24/7 made him want to puke by just looking at him. The man was not normal. Hell he will die of diabetes before Kira was able to kill him. Not to mention his other weird habits. Like holding things between his thumb and index finger. Plus, how he sits! Knees bent with his feet on the edge of the chair. How can he even feel comfortable that way?

Anyways, the more time he spent with Ryuzaki, things were actually not as bad as he thought it would be. At first he was freaked of being chained with a man, especially the thought of living with this weirdo.

Seeing as there was no chain on his wrists, _oh how he missed those_, -_where did that come from?-_ Suddenly Light was alarmed from the sensation, _pain_, coming from his wrists. Memories of the few days including last nights came rushing to him.

Ryuzaki had a feeling that Light was up even though his eyes were still closed. He smiled to himself. He gave him a few minutes before he spoke, but the wait wasn't needed. He was slightly startled when he heard the heart monitor race.

At first Ryuzaki thought it was because of him. He knew that Light is a sensitive type. And being stared at made him uncomfortable. Even though he thought, more like knew he was right. He sensed the fear coming from Light as soon as the teenager opened his eyes wide looking around like a scared kid.

"..Light-kun?" said Ryuzaki, not knowing how to react_. What is going on? Should he call a nurse? A doctor? More importantly why was Light frightened? Did something happen at the time when he was making the call? Does this have something to do with the flowers? _Ryuzakis brain all but started to work up and kick in million of questions.

As soon as Light opened his eyes after feeling the pain in his wrists, he feared that Katsu was still there, waiting for him and holding on to him.

"Light-kun, should I call a nurse? Do you feel pain?" Yes, this was so awkward for Ryuzaki, and if it were some other time he would have laughed as the way he was reacting. Just like how Lights father reacted when his son woke up the day after the appendicitis surgery.

As soon as Light saw Ryuzaki. Relief washed over him. If Ryuzaki was next to him, he was safe. Sighing to himself, he brought his hands to his face brushing his hair out of his face Light replied, "No, I'm fine."

Ryuzaki frowned. Not only because he didn't believe the teen but because of the bruises on his wrist. "Light-kun, how did you get those bruises?"

Light followed Ryuzakis gaze that were on his wrists. Katsu. His heart monitor increased for the second time since he woke up. Even though he knew Ryuzaki will know he was lying, nevertheless he said, "I don't know."

It was barely audible which made Ryuzakis frown deepen. He knew that Light knew that he was lying. But why? The heart monitor was a hard flashy evidence of Lights lie. Though he knew something is up and decided that he is going to approach this …carefully. At least as careful as he can.

Ryuzaki is the observant type, nothing usually slipped by him. The bruises were unnoticed before because of being under the covers all this time. Otherwise, he would have already seen them.

Light tried to put his hands back under the covers in order to put the unpleasant memories away and if possible to avoid Ryuzaki rain questions on him. Though before he could even reach under the cover, Ryuzaki managed to get a hold of one of his arms and started staring at the bruise.

Yes, Ryuzaki was studying it. It looked fresh. There was a print of fingers. Large strong fingers were able to leave such a print bruise. Someone must have definitely been here.

"Light-kun, did the person who bought you flowers did this to you?"

"What? Flowers? What are you talking about?" Said Light confused. He didn't remember Katsu bringing flowers. But when Ryuzaki pointed at a nearby table for him to see those black roses. He just wanted to burn them. This definitely was from Katsu.

"….."

"Light-kun?"

"…..When can I get out of here?"

It was noticeble that Light was avoiding answering his question but that itself answered it.

Lots of different emotions struck Ryuzaki at that moment. Light seemed so frightened and it hurt him to see his friend like that.

"…I don't know." Replied Ryuzaki honestly.

"Ryuzaki, please…please get me out of here as soon as possible." Light said with tears threathening to fall from his eyes not really caring how pathetic he looked right now.

"Light-kun, what happened?" said Ryuzaki. He wanted to know what happened to Light, who on earth was able to scare his best friend like this?

Ryuzaki sighed to himself knowing that Light was not going to start talking any time soon. Even though his curiousity was killing him, he knew that he would get his answer some other time. So he stood up, in order to leave the room and talk to Lights doctor to get him out of the hospital. But, as soon as he stood up from the chair, Light grabbed him by the sleeve of his arm. Ryuzaki looked down at Light.

"Please don't leave me." Who would have thought that these words from Light had a strong effect on the worlds greatest detective.

Sitting down back at the chair, still eyes locking with each other. Black softening to hazel. 'I will never leave you'. Ryuzaki wanted to say but all he did was nod and sit there with his normal emotionless face expression.

Light wanted to tell Ryuzaki all about Katsu and Shadow…especially the death note. But not now, he didn't know if he had the strength to talk. It's just too much to deal with at the moment. Hell, he couldn't think straight. Maybe when he is back at headquarters chained to his best friend he would be able to bring them up. _Boy did the chain part sound so wrong_. But for now,all he wanted to do was sleep. He was getting so tired. And since Ryuzaki was there. He knew he'd never let him out of his sight. At least he hoped.

"Don't leave me." Light said and went into a slumber state and didn't hear Ryuzakis reply.

"I'll never leave you Light-kun. I promise."

* * *

**Yaaay! Another chapter, I am aware that it has only Ryuzaki and Light. Though that's sweet right? Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed it and would really love for you to review…so reviews?**

**Kistune33** : I know how you feel towards Light-kun, me wanna hug him too and never let go.

**Cabot** : Exactly! Where's daddy when you need him! Hehehe lol, sorry about being lame on making Light pass out just like that. But heey, he had surgery and is pumped by these drugs that doctors give making patients all tired, groogy and stuff. Can't blame him. LOL! Well some..rapes are…interesting. We all have perverted sides I guess lol. Thanx aloOot for reviewing, u r awesome!

**Iaveina**: Glad you are loving this story! Oh yea it was a good thing. Didn't have the heart to hurt Light a lot but hey who knows, I might actually hurt him reluctantly…maybe..hehe anywayz, thanx aloOot for ur review!

**Fouloldron**: Hard to imagine that, but filling a report of rape for his son looked quiet not …nice on his sons file, and telling his wife means to keep her worrying all the time, you know how mothers get emotionally if their kid gets hurt, let alone nearly raped! Although I'm not good in it, but I try to. Sorry if I took long to update. And thanx a lot for ur review. It means a lot.

**Giggle-gaggle**: concept of life, when you need someone they are not there, but when you don't need them they are always in your face. Here there is more Ryuzaki, for you. Yea I know what you mean coz I feel the same thing. Although I still love Light more but I love Ryuzaki as much as him. Aargh, hard to chose between them actually lol. I'm sure you know what I mean. Sorry if this chapter took long. Hopefully the next will be sooner. Thank you so much for reviewing.

**May or Yesterday**: -squeek-

**Dodogrrl**: Hey, thanx good to know. Hehehe, you are going to find more than a couple plot holes in my story. Okaaaay, my bad at the three years thingy, lol, I kinda did that randomly, and yes I don't pay attention to these things. Truth to be told, I have no idea why Misa is still in love with Light and how they met, it just seemed a bit nice to have her around I guess. Misa isn't the second Kira so she doesn't need to be in love with him, yes, he did kill her parents, she is thankful and is a kira supporter but I don't see her falling in love with him in my story. Wow, me have no idea of what I said. I don't mind if you wanna be my beta. If you wanna waste your time with me that would be kewl hehehe. Though I don't know how this works. But no harm in trying it. Thanx aloOot for taking ur time to read and review and pointing out my mistakes that I don't care. Lol I really do need a beta-reader. Lookin forward to hearing from you .

**The Sacred Pandapuff** : lol first, I like your username, its so cute hehehe…second, yea having to go through that Raito went is so horrible. Indeed wounds are opened, maybe he will spill them to L in the next chapter. Who know. Thank you for your review!

**Amaitoru**: Katsu is so evil! More Katsu bringing terror to Light in future chapters, until then stay tuned. Thnx for ur review.

**Shadow-L-Chan**: I was thinking of making it Mikami at first but the I thought of building an eviler character. So this is from where Katsu came from. I'm not sticking a lot with the anime. It's more just random. I'm sure its noticeable that I don't pay much attention to these stuff lol. Anywayz, this is ur update and thnx for reviewing!

**JaimeyKay**: I'm glad you've stumbled here first, here is your update and thnx for ur review.

**Thank you for all of you who reviewed. You guys are awesome! as always!**

**I hope I got everyone and sorry if I forgot anyone . Hopefully next chapter would be more eventful. ..for now….reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!! I hope I didn't make you wait long for this.**

**Well firstly me want to announce my special thanks to dodogrrl for beta-ing this chapter! You're awesome! Thank's a bunch!**

**Secondly, thank you for all who reviewed! You guys are really amazing! I get my inspiration from your reviews. And of course I read each one and try to reply to you at the end of every chapter.**

**Thirdly, …enjoy this new beta-ed chapter!**

* * *

Ryuzaki managed to get Light out of the hospital that afternoon. Back at headquarters, he re-chained them together just like before. After he had done so, he called the rest of the investigation team to inform them about thelatest news of the Kira case and Light's condition.

Soon after the Task Force meeting, Watari told them that Ryuzaki had decided to give the rest of the investigation team the day off. When Matsuda asked why, mentioning that they hadn't gotten a day off in weeks, Ryuzaki replied, "Light-kun will be needing his rest."

Matsuda, being the ever-curious person he was, naturally asked why once again, adding, "How does Light-kun resting interfere with your work?"

Ryuzaki just shook the chain on his hand, gave Matsuda a well placed glare and repeated a statement of his inability to work with Light chained to him, and Matsuda knew the answer: Light would be quite distracting to Ryuzaki. As to how he'd be distracting, Matsuda could only guess, but overall he concluded that Light would prevent Ryuzaki from doing any work whatsoever. A smile graced his face as he wondered what Misa would be doing during that day off.

Ryuzaki gave a guilty smile as he saw Matsuda completely buy his lie, but all he wanted now was to get everyone out of the building in order to make time for himself and Light. He needed answers from Light and he was going to get them, by any means necessary.

When the building was completely emptied, they readied themselves for bed. The room was silent, but then again, Ryuzaki should have expected that, considering Light had just gotten out of surgery, after all.

Light lay on the bed with his back to Ryuzaki, who was sitting on the bed next to him with his knees bent to his chest. Ryuzaki heard Light's uneven breathing and concluded correctly that Light was still awake.

The room was filled with silence for what seemed for hours with none of them saying a word. It wasn't long before Light had managed to curl himself into a fetal position, hugging his knees close to his chest and resting his head on them.

After Light had shifted his position, Ryuzaki noticed that Light's pillow, which had supported Light's head a few seconds ago, was wet. His friend was crying silently, and he was stunned that he hadn't noticed, and quite possibly a little scared. He could hear Light's shuddering sobs, and he wanted to reach his hand, clasp it, and tell him everything would be all right while feeding him chocolate, but the possibility that he would only make the situation worse filled him with a silent horror, and thus kept him from reaching out.

A few more minutes passed, and he determined that if he couldn't reach him physically, he could at least create a tendril of a link with words. "Light-kun?" Said Ryuzaki reluctantly, and he was surprised at how much his voice shook. A couple minutes passed, and Light hadn't responded. "Please, Light-kun, speak to me. Why are you crying?"

"When I was thirteen..." Light finally spoke after a long pause, "I,I..."

"Yes, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki could see Light try to sit himself up in a dignified position, but couldn't help but note that Light was shaking underneath the sheets.

"I was..."

"You were what?" Oh, he didn't mean for that to come out so harshly. Ryuzaki could only imagine what would happen next... would Light stop himself from telling him? If that became the case, then Ryuzaki could only blame himself.

A few moments later, Light blurted out as quickly as he could, "I was almost raped!" With the words out of his mouth, Light could feel his shaking cease, for he recognized that Ryuzaki would listen and listen well, but most importantly, he knew Ryuzaki should know about what happened, and with that, he told him everything about the attack, even the one Katsu had tried at the hospital.

Ryuzaki was frozen in place while hearing Light out. His own heart ached just by listening. Light had been through so much and kept it a secret, thus hurting himself infinitely more with the burden of such a painful truth. There was something that bothered him sometimes when he looked into those innocent hazel eyes and now he knew what it was: the disguise of pain.

Light continued talking, "Even though I didn't get raped, I still feel dirty. I can still feel those hands on me, I can still hear myself begging him to stop, and I... I can't even imagine what I'd do if my father hadn't come home in time to stop him, and I'm so..." Disgusted... scared... it's as though the devil manifests himself in Katsu's face, Light wanted to say... but he couldn't.

Ryuzaki shifted his position and lay just behind Light. He had his chest close to Light's back in a cuddly way and wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him in a hug. At first Light gasped and tensed but then he quickly relaxed and allowed himself to be held. A small smile found its way on Ryuzaki's lips. This was the first time he ever hugged someone this way, and he was deliriously relieved that he was doing it right.

"Light-kun, Katsu is not going to lay another finger on you. There are cameras in and out of this building. You are safe here. As long as you are with me, he'll never hurt you again. I promise you, he'll never hurt you again," Ryuzaki said, hugging him tighter with each word.

Light, recognizing the tightness of Ryuzaki's hugging, gave a smirk and said, "You are a pervert."

It was Ryuzaki's turn to smile and ask innocently, "Me? Pervert?" Nevertheless, he still had his arms wrapped around Light tightly.

Suddenly Light managed to shift his body facing the detective, without breaking the embrace. They both faced each other, foreheads attached, black and hazel met.

Even though Light's eyes were red and puffy, they still looked beautiful to Ryuzaki. There seemed to be pain in them and fear but also something else he couldn't quite grasp at the moment. But what he did know was that Light trusted him. And he was going to make sure that Light was kept safe. So now he had to deal with two cases. Kira and Katsu.

The moment was interrupted by the ringing of Ryuzaki's phone. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Light and grabbed his phone with his thumb and index finger answering it after reading the caller ID that said Watari. "What is  
it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you L, but there is a problem. The surveillance cameras from the hospital were destroyed," said Watari. Ryuzaki grimaced at the news, for he had ordered Watari to get all the cameras in the hospital before Light told him about Katsu. He wanted to know what happened, for he couldn't help his curiosity. Now that all the tapes were destroyed means,  
he could only come up with one conclusion: that Katsu was one tough criminal who certainly knew what he was doing.

"I see."

Before Ryuzaki disconnected the line, Watari said, "That's not all. Kira seems to have doubled the killings today." And with that Ryuzaki disconnected the phone and turned to face Light.

"I'm afraid we are forced to resume the investigation on Kira today." Light just nodded, when he saw the seriousness in Ryuzaki's face. Within the next hour all of the investigation team were back at headquarters.

"Damn it! This is bad!" said Mogi.

"Yeah, it's like Kira's going through a killing fit," announced Matsuda only to have everyone stare at him. "What? Come on, Kira has killed around 31 criminals in the past 9 hours! Something must be off!"

"Hai, something is definitely off, since Kira is killing many more criminals than his usual average per day," agreed Mr.Yagami.

And with that everyone started investigating the sudden massacre. Misa had come in after hearing the news, and she sought to lower everyone's stress levels by alternately baking them cookies and trying to look at Matsuda's computer in order to find information. Light had noticed that Matsuda was quite happy about both her attempts, and the very idea of it, oddly enough, helped him to focus much easier on the task at hand.

Ryuzaki was mauling the vast majority of Misa's cookies, much to Matsuda's chagrin, and the sight appealed very much to Light's sense of humor, something vastly needed to ward off the worst of the stress.

However, even through the sounds and stress of work Ryuzaki noticed something odd about Light's actions. Every hour, on the hour, Light would be given something, his eyes would widen, and he'd shove the gift into the desk in an  
attempt to forget it was there, and every single time, he asked for time to wash his hands... he would ask Light about it later.

After six hours the killings finally stopped, and everyone on the Task Force was visibly relieved.

It was around midnight when Light was staring at the computer screen in front of him looking at the deaths of the criminals that were recently killed. He had his chin resting on his hand in a bored manner, though he was thinking  
deeply about the case. The killings started at 9am with 9 criminals dying, the next hour two died, then three, then nine again, then one, then two...does it follow a pattern?

_If I keep thinking like this then these numbers will show up 9 2391212 2521311 These numbers could mean anything_! He sighed in frustration. _Phone number? Account number? Map? Place? Region? Is it a riddle? Or is it just random? But something tells me these numbers aren't random. But what do they mean?  
_  
Light was analyzing each death, and he felt that he was getting near to some sort of conclusion. He just didn't know what it was. All he knew was that he had a bad feeling about what he'd find out.

Watari entered the work area, holding a tray that had two pills and water. Ryuzaki noticed the time and said "It's time for your medication,Light-kun."

Light huffed silently. He hated the medication, especially those pills that made him groggy. After Light resisted for a few minutes, his father interfered. Sometimes, Light thought, his father could be quite scary. Light knew such over protectiveness stemmed from the love his father felt for him, and he didn't want to anger his father anymore, so he finally gave up and took the pills.

Ryuzaki couldn't help but smirk. Light's father could get his son doing anything and everything he hated no matter how hard he resisted. He envied Light, who had a father as great as Mr.Yagami. Light was indeed lucky in that respect, and Ryuzaki was grateful to have Light as his friend.

By 5am, the investigation team was shattered all over the room. All were asleep on chairs and floors. He looked at Light who was now sound asleep; probably from the pills he took earlier. Light feel asleep in front of the computer he has been working on a couple of hours ago. His father carried him to a nearby couch and laid him down, covering him with his jacketto keep him warm and as a sign of affection...

_9 2391212 25 21311... 9 is the letter "I", 2 is the letter "B", 3 is the letter "C", 9 is the letter "I", 1 is the letter"A", 2 is the  
letter "B"...  
_  
_And so, Light kept thinking... it makes no sense... it spells I B C I A B A B B E B A C A A... But what if 23 is W... and 12 is L... That still makes 9 "I" Whereas 2391212 is "W I L L", and 25 is "B E", leaving 21311 as "B A C K"... then the message says, "I will be back!"  
_  
Every now and then Ryuzaki couldn't help but glance at the teen. There was something he had been feeling recently towards him. Well, it did start faintly at the beginning, only to have it grow by time. Was he really falling in love? It is what friends do... right? They fall in love... or was it a different love than that of friends that he felt for Light? This was all new to him and it was confusing, frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

He did enjoy the banter between Light and himself, and he enjoyed teasing him to get a pout or grunt. It was always cute to have Light react to him. For some reason it made him feel not necessarily whole, but at least human...something he had subconsciously longed to feel for a long time.

Ryuzaki was pulled out of his ramblings when suddenly Light's eyes shot wide open, and he sat up straight, gasping and breathing four times quicker than usual.

"Light-kun, are you all right?" said Ryuzaki while approaching the teen and carefully sitting next to him.

"Kira, Katsu..." whispered Light.

"Hai, I know it's hard dealing with Kira and Katsu at the same time, Light-kun," said Ryuzaki in a low voice in order to not wake up the sleeping team.

Light shook his head and looked at Ryuzaki, "No, you misunderstood, Kira is Katsu!" And with that his body started to shake. Ryuzaki placed his hands on Light's shoulders and made circling motions in order to comfort his friend.

"It seems like the pills messed up your mind Light-kun, you should go back to sleep."

"No! You're not getting it! The deaths were a message!"

"Wait, the deaths were a message?"

"9 23122 25 2311!"

"Those are the numbers of death of Kira's killings the other day."

"Yes, the message is within them!"

Ryuzaki stared at him for a moment; to anyone else it was an emotionless plain stare, but Light recognized that Ryuzaki's brain was mentally working. And suddenly it hit Ryuzaki like a ton of bricks... "I will be back. That's the message. But how does that make Katsu Kira, Light-kun?"

"Well, would it be considered evidence if I told you that each hour, on the hour, a flower was sent to my desk?"

"It could have been Misa, but from your tone, there's something very important to these flowers," Ryuzaki replied, noticing that Light was breathing very slowly in order to prevent himself from shaking.

"On each flower, the number of deaths per hour was placed on the tag, and every single time, it had the correct number of criminals killed..."

"May I infer something, Light-kun? Or at least look at the flowers?"

"Yes, I was just about to show you them anyway, Ryuzaki-sama."

Light opened the drawer of his desk to reveal fifteen bloodied flowers, and Ryuzaki nearly threw up from the stench of the blood... why hadn't it dried yet?

Ryuzaki got a glass of water and proceeded to dip one of the roses into the water. Both he and Light watched as the blood went out of the rose and into the water, and gasped as the bloodied water revealed an ebony black rose.

"They're the same flowers I got from the hospital, Ryuzaki... we both know that black roses are exceedingly hard to come by, and the bottoms of the last rose is wet, meaning that it must have come from a vase"

"I concluded that... at first I thought it was Misa who sent you the flowers, but I can't see such actions from anyone else, Light-kun... tell me the message again."

"I will be back."

* * *

**Reply to the previous chappie reviewers:**

**Akito-Aya**: Sweet indeed. Well so far, I don't think so. Can't give you a straight answer at the moment. Sowwy.

**Amaitoru**: I hope this chapter satisfying to you. Thanx aloOot for ur review, ur awesome!

**Bxbyaoifan**: Glad to hear your loving this story! I'm really happy! I tried to update sooner this time. Sorry if it wasn't so soon. But I really thank you for your review.

**Chrono-contract**: I really hope this chapter is good enough for you. L's there for Light is so sweet!

**May or Yesterday**: squeek agreed. Couldn't resist writing that.

**Dodogrrl**: (sent ya a pm) although still you are totally awesome! Thank you so much!!

**Fouloldron**: Yeap, something like that. Thanks for that piece of information about the rape stuff. Me never knew that. Well, anywayz thnx for ur review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Thitewiger**: lol squeek me happy your liking it. Hehehe

**The Sacred Pandapuff**: exactly, and L is always there for that specific job.

**XxAnd Imiss YouxX**: I'm really glad you like my story and you don't need to wory about me not updating coz I promise I will not stop until it's over. Thanx for taking the time to read and review my story, it means a lot.

**Shadow-L-Chan**: L caring about Light is so sweeeeeeeeet! Thanx aloOot and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Finally, Thank You so much for all of you those who reviewed, you guys are what keep me going! And I'm really sorry if I forgot anyone.**

**Review..?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg! I am really sorry! It was so not my intention to take this long to update. Really sorry I promise I will try no to take more than 7 to 10 days to update next time. I won't make excuses but I sincerely apologize. And I tried to make this chapter a bit longer.. to say I'm sorry and really hope you enjoy it. ( oh and by the way this chapter is not beta-ed so I hope it's okay) **

* * *

The incident of the flowers were kept secret from the others except for Watari, since Ryuzaki ordered him to try and get a match from the blood even though it was a long shot.

"LIGHT!!" Came the beaming greeting from a certain hyper noisy blonde who was making her way to Light, throwing herself on him and hugging way too tightly.

"Oi!"

"Did you like the flowers I sent you?" She asked squealing with excitement. Light and Ryuzaki looked at her with a '_You gotta be kidding me'_ look. '_There was no way she would send flowers, covered in blood_!' Misa saw the weird look on her loves face, which confused her, "Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you like red roses?"

When she said that both Ryuzaki and Light gave a relief sighed. Seems like Katsu found a way to sneak it here.

Thanks to that goofball, Matsuda, who happened to show up at the right time dragging Misa away for a movie shoot before they got late.

"Light-kun, seems like Katsu found a way to sneak the flowers in here."

"That means he knows where I am." Said Light. He didn't want to admit it but he was starting to panic inwardly. Now Katsu knows where he is. And where Ryuzaki was. If Katsu gets to him he will get to Ryuzaki. Knowing that L challeneged Kira on national TV. And if he knew that Ryuzaki was L, he would be hitting two birds with a stone. _No_! He forced his mind to not think negatively. _Ryuzaki would never allow Katsu near me. Ryuzaki promised and not to mention he is good at hiding, I should trust Ryuzaki. _But still, Light had a bad feeling.

Ryuzaki called Watari immediately informing him of an emergency get away.

"Light-kun, we are to leave this place soon."

"What if we are being watched?"

"Don't worry Light-kun, we are going to cause some diversion in order to escape."

Light nodded. No questions are needed to ask. He knew Ryuzaki was able to pull a stunt like that. But no one could be too careful. Suddenly it hit him. _Shadow_ had indicated that Kira was Katsu. _How could I been so blind_!? He slapped himself mentally as he had a flashback…

XXxXx

"_Death Note, any humans name written in it dies. If the cause of death is not mentioned, the person will die simply of a heart-attack." And with that Shadow explained all the rules of the Death Note and told Light about the shinigami realm._

"_You are framed and you want to prove you innocence Light. I'll give you a chance to do that." Finally Shadow answered Light's question. _

"_What do you mean? Of what you revealed I take it that you only take away lives and not give away." Light asked confused._

_Shadow smiled, a sad but soft smile. A black book appeared in her hand and a pen in her other. She wrote something down and said, "You are a smart kid Light, you'll understand due time." With that her body started to turn to ashes falling like rain._

XxXxXx

Suddenly, realization hit him. Shadow sacrificed herself in order to save him.

"Death note." Suddenly Light said just over a whisper.

"What was that Light-kun?" Said the detective confused.

"Kira… Kira kills by a death note!"

"…" Ryuzaki didn't know what to say. Was this a confession? Is Light giving up and confessing he is Kira? Suddenly Light approached the detective invading personal space holding him by the shoulders and looking him straight into the eyes.

"Listen to me Ryuzaki, I know that whatever I am about to say might sound crazy and unbelievable even though I, myself am not sure how true it is but Kira's weapon is a note book called death note. Any humans name written in it shall die of a heart attack. From what Shadow said that the rules are written in the book. So, all we need to do is get our hands on the book, on the death note."

"Shadow?" Questioned Ryuzaki, This all is too much for his brain but yet it does explain everything.

"…Shinigami." Said Light breaking Ryuzaki's gaze. Even though Shadow wasn't a human, he felt a stab of guilt that she sacrificed herself for him. Tears almost formed in his eyes, why did thing's have to happen this way?

"You mean to tell me that shinigami's exsist, Light-kun?"

"Hai."

"Light-kun, dare I ask how do you know all this and can you prove it?"

"Do you remember when I was in surgery? I almost died." Ryuzaki remembered that the doctor said that the surgery had some complication and that Light was lucky to get out of it alive, so he nodded at what Light said although he couldn't shake that feeling inside him. If Light had died, he didn't know how he could live a life without him.

"I know this might sound crazy Ryuzaki but, I was caught in the zone between life and death."

Hearing this made the detectives eyes go wide with shock. He never thought that these things were real. It was just so beyond reality. Light ignored the shocked expression on L's face and continued…

"That was my time to go Ryuzaki. My life-span was over. If not for Shadow sacrificing her life for me I would have been dead by now." Light gave a sad smile remembering her. "She told me some stuff about the death note and that it was once owned by a shinigami but when a human picks it up he or she becomes the owner of it. That means Kira has a shinigami with him and can get stronger getting the shinigami's eyes to become more powerful, but it comes with a cost to make that deal which Shadow didn't actually tell me."

"Why did a shinigami sacrifice it's life for you, Light-kun?" asked Ryuzaki out of curiosity though he didn't know if he actually wanted to hear the answer.

Light looked at him, with his eyes softening and said, "I think she …fell in love with me." It was the only explanation Light could deduce from the whole situation. He wished he got to know Shadow more.

Ryuzaki was about to say "_Who could resist falling in love with you_?" but his phone started ringing and with that he answered it at the second ring. And after he finished with the phone call he turned to Light and said, "We are to leave headquarters immediately."

Light nodded but not soon he started to panic as soon as Ryuzaki un-cuffed the chain that attached them together, "Wait! Why? What are you doing!?"

"Relax Light-kun, I won't let go of you." Said Ryuzaki holding Light's hand in his, never letting go. "We can't go walking around in public with a chain between us. Plus, people will stare." Ryuzaki teased, knowing that wasn't the main reason. It's just that the chain will lead to attention, which they are trying to avoid, especially in their present situation.

"With or without the chain, people will always stare." Light teased back knowing what Ryuzaki was referring.

Allowing Ryuzaki to lead the way to the garage, still hand in hand, they got into a black limo, in which Watari was driving. "Wait, what about the others?" asked Light.

"Light-kun, as you are aware now, we all are in great danger. And to keep others safe I am going to temporarily suspend the investigation from their side." Said Ryuzaki, he knew Light didn't need further explaining. Light knew what Ryuzaki meant; if the others keep investigating they can get killed, including his father. And he didn't want that. He loved his father so much and is not ready to lose him. Kira would kill anyone in his way. That was known. But what scared him the most was that Kira won't stop until he gets what he wants.

Gray clouds were blanketing the sky, and rain was falling heavily from the clouds. It always seemed to amaze Light when it rained. He loved the rain. It always seems to calm him.

The car's atmosphere was silent other than the buzzing of the cars engine and the sound of the rain-drops hitting the cars surface. Light noticed Ryuzaki looking out the window; he knew L was thinking at the moment, probably analyzing the information about the death note and shinigamis which he dropped on him minutes ago. Suddenly out of nowhere Light –sneezed-

"Light-kun, are you alright?" said Ryuzaki concerned placing his hand on Lights forehead. As soon as the hand came in contact with Lights forehead, he blushed.

"……"

"hmm." Ryuzaki hummed as of thinking. After a few seconds he said, "Your temperature seems normal but you look flushed."

That said only made Light's face turn another shade of crimson, which amused Ryuzaki causing him to smile. Light slapped Ryuzaki's arm gently turning away from the insomniac muttering, "I'm fine." under his breath.

"What was that you just mumbled?" Ryuzaki teased; even though he heard it clearly he just loved the way Light reacted in these situations. He was just so …cute!

"I said I'm fine!!" he said a bit louder and grunted still facing the other side crossing his arms across his chest. Earning a chuckle from L.

Light fought to keep the blush down but was unsuccessful. Did L just …chuckle? It was an amazing tune that he doesn't recall ever hearing before. It was beautiful. Although he knew Ryuzaki was trying to lighten the mood. He knew that Katsu being Kira and with a death note things are going to be risky. Light fell asleep drowning in his thoughts.

Their next destination was a hotel. Ryuzaki knew that the building they were staying at was safe due to highly security on every corner inside and outside the building. But now the enemy himself knew where they were, it was just too dangerous to stay there anymore. Sure, they would be safe inside but can't go outside. They would be trapped in until they die. Since, Watari always goes out and in to get stuff, Kira could kill him. So, the safest way is to keep moving. Therefore back to changing hotels every week.

"Wow! This room is huge!" fascinated Light checking out the place. He never actually stayed in a fancy hotel room before. "One bed too."

Ryuzaki actually smiled at the amazed youth. He himself didn't give much attention to the hotels he stays in since they all were luxurious and all he usually cared about were solving cases and nothing else. Though this time it was different. He was sharing a hotel room with a friend. With a best friend. HIS best friend. Which he has weird feeling towards him, which could be …love? _Yes, it is love. But does Light-kun have the same feelings? I can't just ask him. It would feel…wrong?_

"Hai, one bed. Would Light-kun want another bed brought in?"

"That won't be necessary, it's big enough for …" -_the bought of us_- "two."

"Alright then, let's get to work." Said Ryuzaki having Light groan.

"But we just got here!" argued Light. He wasn't ready to work. Even though he slept in the car on the way here, he still felt tired and all he wanted to do was –sleep. On second thought he wanted to have a shower first, then sleep.

"Light-kun should go to sleep, he must be tired. Watari will be here shortly with your medications."

"I don't need those pills, I'm fine." Light just hated the pills so much, it made his brain feel miserable!

"Light-kun." Warned Ryuzaki. "This is not a debate."

"Fine, fine." Light sighed and finally agreed knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "But, first I will take a shower." And with that he entered the bathroom but not after hearing Ryuzaki uttering "No locking the door." Behind him.

As soon as he was in the bathroom, he closed the door. Not locking it for he didn't want Ryuzaki giving him a headache later. The bathroom was quieting big and –romantic. There was a bathtub and shower with lots of different type of luxury soaps. The sink was so elegant with a huge mirror that was so clean. He approached the bathtub deciding to take a bath than a shower and turned the water to hot, while he discarded his clothes the water was filling the tub. He looked at his reflection through the mirror. He stared at himself eye-to-eye for a few seconds and then he started to take in his own body.

"_Come here little kid, I'm not gonna hurt you."_

_Hands. Shove. _

"_Get off me! Please let me go!"_

"_Oh, you are so cute when you beg."_

"_Mr. Please let me go."_

"_Call me Katsu."_

_Scream. Slap._

"_This isn't over, you hear me? I'll be back._

Light shuddered. Damn it! This isn't supposed to get to him. Nothing happened. He wasn't rapped. He was just groped, nothing much. But those hands, he can still feel them on his body. Even after years he still felt them. Disgusted by the thoughts he tore from the mirror and went to the tub that was nearly over flowing and turning off the water.

He winced as his skin came in touch with the hot water but he ignored it and sunk in. Since the incident he always took extremely hot showers. Known that hot water cleans deep; he wanted to be clean. But yet, he never happens to get satisfied. But he learnt to get over it, not fully over it but enough to get his mind away from the incident. While Light was staying at the tub, the bathroom soon was steamy. The saying was true, baths are so relaxing. His tensed body relaxed so did his muscles and he was almost in a light sleep. It was funny; he felt he was asleep yet he was wide-awake. Suddenly a barely scrap like sound caught his attention. He opened his eyes but could see nothing due to the steam around. He ignored it claiming it was his imagination; he closed his eyes and started to relax. But it kept on making the same sound for another second or two and then stopped. By now he couldn't help his curiosity, so he arose from the tub carefully not to slip and made his way to the mirror, which seemed to be the source of the sound.

He froze as soon as he was able to see the mirror, the numbers that were written through the steamy surface mirror were 9 23122 25 2311. He did the one thing that he hadn't done for a long time. He screamed.

* * *

**Reply to reviewers of the prvious chapter...**

**Bxbyaoifan** : I wuv u 2! You are welcome hun, I am really glad you loved the previous chapter. Thnx 4 reviewing! Ur awesome.

**The Scared Pandapuff** : yea, hehehe that was what I intended. Thanx a lot I appreciate your review.

**Thitewiger** : Awee, thank you so much!! You are really awesome. I love you too! I am really sorry to take this long to update this chapter but I promise I will update soon next time. Me promise.

**XxAnd Imiss YouxX** : I am really glad. Thank you.

**Rosekyo**: Thank you. Yea, I guess it was kind off confusing on how he got the flowers, in the beginning of this chapter I tried to clear it up but not much I guess… sorry about that. Nope, Raito is never Kira in this story, he was framed by Katsu all along, it will clear up in the coming chapters. I will try not to take long in updating. Thanx for ur review.

**Chrono-contract** : omg! I was like ok? O.o Thanks and I am glad you loved it! LOL.

**Fouloldron** : Anytime. You are welcome, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**May or Yesterday** : Yup, L will always be there for Light. At least he will try. Thank you for reviewing.

**Kistune33** : who doesn't! –squeek- L and Raito are just so cute together. Enjoy the next chapter. I tried to throw a few sweet moments here and there but not much. But hopefully it's good. Thank you for ur review.

**Iaveina**: Thank you!

**Dragonfire04** : I am really sorry for taking long for updating this chapter, but I promise not to take that long for the next.

**Amaitoru** : yeah and more in this chapter, lol, hmm I myself don't know how long I will have Katsu stick around torturing Light and annoying L. But hey we'll see. Thank you for your review. And sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter, I promise I will try to update sooner next time.

**Mimifoxlove** : Thank you. Here is the next chapter. Hehehe bad guys are suppose to be creepy. (well not all) but yeah. Lol . well we should wait for the end to know if he will die or not. I just found it nice that Light have a shinigami watching over him. You know, like Jealous watching over Misa. So I thought, why not Shadow watching over Light. Therefore she found him interesting and loved him. And was willing to sacrifice herself to give him another chance to live. And not to mention, Shadow told him about the death note and indicated Katsu being Kira though not directly. Hope this clears things up for you. Thank you so much for your review.

**Akito-Aya** : gloomy indeed. Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, and hopefully you enjoyed this as well.

**Triniwriters** : I am really glad my story is good. Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me. Don't worry, I am not going to stop writing. I am determined to finish this. Thank you so much for reviewing. You are awesome.

**PrincessAyla1994** : Glad that you find this interesting, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Shadow-L-Chan **: lol, THANK YOU SO MUCH, oh yea love it! lol, sorry for taking long to update, though I will try not to take this long for the next. Thank you so much for reviewing.

**Angelic Shinigaii** : Glad you loved the fluff and subliminal message in the previous chapter. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**ManyWaysForgotten** : omg, Thank you so much, your review is awesome in itself, here is your update, sorry for it not being soon but I will try sooner next time.

**Kawaii Tenshi no Shi** : Hehe freaky is good and spooky. Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Again thank to all of you, you guys rock. And I really hope I didn't forget anyone. (if I did sorry) **

**reviews...?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I know you guys are so gonna hate me for this but sorry – I might not be able to update this month. I am extremely sorry. It's just a lot is going on here though that doesn't mean I won't update at all, who knows I actually might try updating every week, (I'll TRY) **

**Oh and I think I should be warning you guys, the rating for this story is going up to M soon, though I already Rated it as M from now to be safe.**

* * *

As soon as L heard the frightening scream coming from the bathroom, his heart almost stopped and without a second thought he rushed into the bathroom.

Even with the steam clouding his vision he somehow managed to catch sight of Light who was now on the floor of the bathroom, curled up with his back to the wall, and shaking uncontrollably.

L approached the shivering frightened teen and wrapped his arms around his wet nude form. "Light-kun, are you alright?" asked Ryuzaki, worry in his voice. He didn't get an answer though; the teen had seemed to block everything out but a point in space he was staring at, wide eyed and stuttering. L shifted his gaze as to where Light was staring which appeared to be the large mirror in the bathroom. _What's going on?_ L asked himself mentally. "Light-kun?" He tried to again to get the attention of the young teen.

Light could hear his heartbeat in his ears, the blood rushing all over his body. The numbers on the mirror faded but his eyes could see it clearly. His brain registered it and now it wouldn't go away. He felt someone shake his shoulders and finally snapped out of his daze, now completely aware of where he was and who was there with him. He was completely naked, Ryuzaki embracing him firmly. Even though he was terrified Ryuzaki's arms around him brought him comfort. Thinking along those lines, Light then lifted a slightly less shaky hand and pointed to the mirror. "9 23122 25 2311..." Light whispered, barely audible, even to himself.

Ryuzaiki's brain snapped. The numbers that said, "I will be back..." he knew this would affect Light but this was too much "Light-kun, you are tired and seeing things, let's get you to bed."

Light shook his head, "No! I saw the numbers on that mirror!!"

"Nothing is on that mirror, Light-kun, you might have imagined it. As I said before, you are tired.."

"Ryuzaki! I swear those numbers were there!" said Light in a horrified voice; by now he was clinging to L for dear life and never letting go. He looked at the mirror again, and once again, there were no numbers... "They must have faded away because of the steam, the numbers were there!" Light said, confused as he beheld once more a more or less clear mirror...

Somehow Ryuzaki had managed to carry Light out of the bathroom and into the bedroom after drying him up and giving him a robe to wear. Light seemed to be attached to him, as though he had latched himself on Ryuzaki at all times.  
Even now on the bed with his head buried in the other's shoulder, eyes closed, Light's heart was still pumping so hard.

"Light-kun, even though I didn't see the numbers I believe they were there. Did something suspicious happen before you saw them?" asked Ryuzaki as he tried to pop the question as calmly as he could in order to not to freak out the younger teen.

Light pulled his head from Ryuzaki's shoulder, looked into the detective's eyes and nodded, "Yes, there were sounds. Scratchy sounds as if someone had been writing it down."

"Hmm," Ryuzaki hummed, thinking. "No one could have been in there other than you. And to get there they should have been here and no one is was here other than me." he said trying to find a possibility and then it popped in his head... "Unless..."

"Shinigami!" both Ryuzaki and Light said at the same time.

Light mentally kicked himself for forgetting... Shinigami's weren't visible to human eyes, unless a human came in contact with a Shinigami's Death Note. That was what Shadow told Light.

_Wait_! Light suddenly remembered something. _Before Shadow had died, she had written something in a black book. Maybe that was a Death Note. Even though I didn't get a good look at it, it must have been a Death Note or, is it something else? If Shadow is dead where did the note go? Where is it now?_ Sighing to himself, he recognized, even if he found Shadow's Death Note he wouldn't be able to see Katsu's shinigami.

"Damn it! This is all too confusing!" grumbled Light, bringing his hands to his face in frustration.

Ryuzaki only stared at the teen with his unemotional eyes; nevertheless he said, "I agree Light-kun, I myself find this confusing."

Light peeked at Ryuzaki from between his fingers for a second then lowered his arms sighing, "If we can get our hands on a Death Note with a shinigami we can get answers. I mean how did Shadow even sacrifice herself for me with a book?" Light was rambling by now, "A book which is suppose to be a Death Note! She said it only works on humans, so she couldn't have written her name. And if she wrote my name I would have died already right? I recall her saying that Kira's shinigami's name is Ryuk and he doesn't side with anyone, all he wants is to have fun because he is bored. Tha-"

Ryuzaki silenced Light with a finger to his mouth and after long five seconds he let go. He could tell this action didn't go unnoticed by the blush that crept its way to Light's cheeks, and it looked really cute. Ryuzaki had to hold back a smile caused by this sight.

While Light was lost in whatever he was rambling about, a sudden feeling of a finger to his mouth came in contact with his lips and that was enough to quiet him. He held his breath without even realizing it. And for some reason he felt heat come to his face and was pretty sure he was blushing. A long five seconds passed before L finally removed his finger from his lips, "I was rambling, wasn't I?" Light said in a very low, but still audible, tone.

By now Ryuzaki lost the battle of holding back the smile, and he did. Light, seeing the smile on Ryuzaki's face, only blushed a deeper shade of red, and he couldn't deny that the detective looked adorable with a smile like that. He should smile more often.

Suddenly Light almost jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Ryuzaki noticed how Light tensed at that and squeezed his arms in reassurance before standing from the bed and making his way to the door, unlocking several locks before he opened the door.

Light sighed in relief when he caught sight of Watari entering the hotel room. Watari was carrying several plastic and leather bags of the most random and bizarre items... mostly sweets, Light had noticed, but there were a few bags without anything edible, and that interested him.

"These are clothes for Light and yourself," said Watari, handing Ryuzaki a medium size bag and another small bag, "and these are his medications, he'll need them," he continued saying, surprising Light when he talked in English with a heavy British accent. _Aha! I knew they were British_! Light mentally said to himself.

"This here is a laptop and the other equipment will be here shortly," said Watari, handing Ryuzaki a bag which obviously had a laptop inside.

"Watari, I am afraid that we will be needing to change our location yet again," Ryuzaki said.

Watari did not ask why, fully trusting Ryuzaki to do whatever was best for all involved, and he nodded and asked, "How soon?"

"As soon as possible," replied L.

Watari nodded, "I will arrange the moving immediately and shall give you a call as soon as everything is set."

"Very well Watari, we'll be ready," said Ryuzaki as Watari made his exit preparing for the task at hand.

As soon as Watari left, Ryuzaki made Light change into new clothes and forced Light to down his medication pills, well, after arguing a losing battle of course. And not long after Watari had called Ryuzaki, informing him that the ride to a different destination was ready... and yet all the while someone else had been making preparations as well...

"So did you give my sweet Light the message?" said Katsu with his gruff voice, as he played with a black rose in his hands.

"Kukukuku, you should have seen his reaction! It was, what's the word?… priceless!" Ryuk replied, taking an apple from what appeared to be two barrels of them in front of him and munching on, laughing all the while. He didn't usually do what others told him to but when there were apples in the deal as an award he could not resist.

Katsu heard Ryuk laughing and gave a acknowledging sigh, the hand playing with the rose having suddenly slipped and pricked itself on one of the thorns; he took the blood from his hand and rubbed it on a different rose, a pure white one; a small part of him sighed at the poetic imagery the sight created, of something so pure tainted only by him... something he openly admitted was part of Light's appeal to him... the fact that he was innocent, and that he would only belong to him once Katsu finally managed to persuade him... it drove him over the edge of ecstasy far too many times for him to recall.

Replacing the black rose with the white one, he whispered, "I will get more, many more of his beautiful reactions when I get a hold of him," said Katsu with a smirk on his face as he slid the rose over his throat, imagining that the rose was turning redder by contact with his skin, red with passion, red with desire...

"Soon, he'll be mine..." the rose began to shake in his hands, his whole body shaking along with it as he placed the rose to his mouth, his lustful breaths causing the petals to shudder... and moments later, he bit the bloodied rose in two, letting the bitten petals drift slowly to the floor...

"...and I will break him."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of thoes who reviewed, you guys are really awesome! **

**I really hope this chapter is satisfying and again I should say sorry that I might not update this month, but I will try to. Though I would really love it if you guys review.**

**Reply for Reviews of previous chapter:**

**Bxbyaoifan**: I was going to update on the day I told you but then I changed mind and just posted it. I myself felt bad in updating it late. Thank you so much for a push there. I know this chapter is not that satisfying but I will try better on the next.

**Akto-Aya** : Yes, I did mention them before and these numbers mean 'I am back' Can't blame you, I took too long to update it. Yup he is alright and yes a shinigami did write that, more specific Ryuk. You are a good guesser lol. I know this chapter isn't that good but I'll try better in the next. Thanx for your review.

**Thitewiger**: Love you too XD Thanks a lot. I guess you are right about the updating part. The funny thing is when I want to update fast I always end up updating late. Yikes, my readers hate me for that lol I should stop making promises for updating fast now. Anywayz thanks aloOot for your review, me appreciate it so much.

**Chrono-contract**: LOL! Here is more, but I know this chapter isn't so good, but I promise better in the next. Thank you so much for reviewing, you are awesome!

**Fouloldron**: You are right, Ryuk is laughing his head off, more like getting a kick of it since he is the one who wrote those numbers on the mirror. Thank you for pointing out the errors out really thanx a lot, I appreciate it. And thanx for ur review.

**Ulaire**: hehehe pretty right in that. Thanx for ur review.

**The Scared Pandapuff**: Thnx

**Iaveina**: Thnx

**Mimifoxlove**: hey, thanx. Well there is kinda more of it, I still need to get a bit more deeper with this. Though I should say now that you mention this, I seem to kinda changed the way I intended to bring up this story. Lol, anyway, I'll see through it maybe I should change the summary of the story a bit to fit it now. Thanx for pointing it out.

**ManyWaysForgotten** : LOL! Thank you so much, though I don't think you are going to like this chapter as the previous but I promise better in the next. I tried not to take too long as the last time. Thanx a lot for your review, you're awesome!

**Amaitoru** : Well Ryuk can't even be seen by humans so he made it in without getting caught and gave Light a scare. Thanx for the review.

**Now you guys know the drill -- review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N :_ Heeey guys! okay, I have told you in the previous chapter A/N that I wouldn't be able to update last month, and unfortunately I really couldn't but the good news is that now I can and here you go. Enjoy _**

* * *

It has been less than a day and they are already on the second ride on the run. It was something unpleasant for Ryuzaki, things have turned to the unexpected. He never thought that a case like this would ever go this far. Would ever turn out to be this dangerous.

Everything that has happened in these recent days, the status of the case at the moment has changed dramatically. Kira is Katsu and the percentage of Light being Kira has dropped rapidly. Actually it was 0.5 percent, sure Light would be thrilled to know that but nevertheless he still wanted to be sure and not to mention he enjoyed taunting the teen a bit every now and then.

The ride to their next unplanned destination was taking longer than the previous. He trusted Watari fully to choose the next place. Watari is the closest person to a father could be and that is why L sees him as a father figurer even though he works like his own personal butler. As long as Watari is not complaining then he isn't either.

His friend shifted in his seat and that caught his attention. Light had his hand, under his shirt doing … something. He frowned and questioned, "Light-kun, what are you doing?"

Light turned a bit to face Ryuzaki, " I'm scratching ...duh!" he answered as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

L raised his eyebrows and stared at him with his blank expression for a second. He pulled Lights arm away in order for him to stop, "Don't." he ordered the teen, who ignored him and kept on scratching.

"You are going to open your stitches Light-kun and that wouldn't be so pleasant." Said L with a frown.

Light growled in frustration and yet whined, "But it's itchy!"

Ryuzaki sighed, he knew that Light had been feeling pain after the surgery and was too stubborn to admit it and it was obvious that Light was extremely sleepy and tired. The medications weren't that strong to put him out immediately and the itching seems to make him more uncomfortable and yet he is awake. "Light-kun needs to ignore it and go to sleep."

"That's what I used to do when you were tapping your way every night!" Mumbled Light under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said that was what I am–trying- to do!!" Light snarled though still complained, "It's too ichy."

"Light-kun is whining."

"I am not whining!"

"Light-kun is yelling for no apparent reason."

"I am NOT yelling!"

"Light-kun needs to listen himself."

Light sighed; sometimes the detective gets on his nerves. The itchiness is getting worse and he is aware that he might actually get his stitches open if he keeps the scratching up and as he heard it would be more painful leading to more blood. The thought of blood bought shivers to him.

"Maybe Light-kun needs a distraction."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like this…" And before Light could even be aware of what was happening he found lips covering his own. Somehow the detective closed the little distance in between the two and bought their lips together.

'_Hmm this distraction might actually work_.' Thought Light to himself and gave in and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly his head was spinning. _Wait! What on earth am I doing? I am kissing L! A guy! The same sex as I am! Oh My God! Don't freak, Don't freak_. Light was telling himself mentally_. View this from another point, he is kissing me and I am enjoying it and and and it's a good distraction. And there was nothing to worry because L would never hurt me. L would never do anything I didn't want, right? Oh God, why doesn't this feel so wrong?_

Ryuzaki couldn't help but smirk in the kiss the moment he felt Light deepen it. He had around 20 percent that Light would kiss back and 80 percent that Light would punch him in the face. Though he was content that Light didn't disappoint him.

For a minute before he did the first move, he thought that this would be strange and weird. Not to mention this would be his first kiss with any other human being. He put all the thoughts aside and just kissed the teen and to his surprise he loved it and was filled with joy when he really did enjoy it.

"You are such a pervert." Light said finally when they broke the kiss for air.

Whatever L was about to say was interrupted when a speeding car crashed into the vehicle they were in. The crash was on Light's side which had been the right of the car, in a speed of light, Light felt something hit him on his right and from the force his head hit the window which shattered to pieces covered in his own blood and he lost consciousness.

L's heart almost stopped when he heard the unmistaken sound of a crash that came straight at Light not to mention the smash sound that resulted from Light's head that came in contact with the window that by now was shattering with his friends blood. Everything was loud, fast and confusing. Before he could think of anything else all that awaited him was blackness.

The first thing when L woke up felt was confusion. He rarely slept and when he did, it was either on his chair in front of his computer screen or with his back to the headboard of the bed he shared with Light while handcuffed. So, when he felt that the bed he was now laying on wasn't as soft as their bed his eyes shot open in panic and sat up in bed which he regretted. His head was spinning and he ended up laying back down in the bed groaning with pain.

Watari who noticed L waking up hovered over him, laying an arm gently over L's shoulder and said calmly, "Ryuzaki, we were involved in a car accident."

L looked at him for a second, taking the slightly bruises that were on his face and arms, obviously were the result of the air bags. He was glad that Watari hadn't got injured seriously. The events of the accident assaulted him more detailed. He remembered the sound of the crash and smash. He winced at the memory. Staring at Watari he asked causiously, "Light. How is he?"

Watari looked at him with what seemed to be …sadness? His stomach turned, he didn't like the look on Watari, something terrible must have happened while he was out. "Is Light all right? He did hit his head pretty hard that could have resulted in a concussion, was it a major concussion?"

"Ryuzaki." Watari said, "When the paramedics reached the scene, they only found you and me. Light was nowhere in sight. I am afraid I was out cold too as were you."

"….?"

"Ryuzaki, Light is missing."

Silence. L took a full minute for what Watari said to sink in his head. Light is probably injured bad and now he is missing. _Light is missing? How?_ " What do you mean he is missing?" He knew how he could go missing but he just didn't want to believe it. Maybe, just maybe …No! Panic, yes he is about to panic. Nevertheless, he forced himself to take deep breaths to calm himself and think logically on how this happened. And only one explanation and reason he can think of. Kira! That Katsu is already making his next move.

"That means that the accident was fixed."

"I am afraid so."

"This is bad Watari! Kira has got Light!" _Katsu has got Light_.

L got up from the bed, he felt angry with himself. He had promised Light that he would keep him safe. He promised Light that Katsu was not going to catch him, that Katsu was not going to lay a finger on him. And he failed. He failed to keep his promise to his best friend.

Watari put a hand on L's shoulder, and before L could argue, Watari gave him some aspirin, "For the headache."

L looked at him for a moment and took them nodding thankfully.

"I am going to get Light back."

* * *

The first thing that obviously woke Light up was pain. The pain was everywhere all through his body. First the pounding in his head wasn't helping. Soon he discovered that his hands were tied behind his back with ropes that were digging tightly in his skin. He tried to loosenit and it only caused more pain as it cut through his skin. He tried to lift his head but found the room spinning so fast that he had to still for a few moments. He groaned feeling liquid which he guessed was blood. His blood falling at the side of his head. _Where am I? Where is L? Why am I hear? Why do I feel pain? _The cold metal floor he was on was so cold.

When Light managed to open his eyes he realized that wherever he was it was dark. He couldn't see anything for darkness assaulted his eyes. Now he was on the doors of panic. He was tied up in a dark cold room. And his body was in pain all over.

Wait! He remembered the kiss. Ryuzaki kissed him and he had enjoyed it. _That pervert_! Just thinking of it made him blush and smile but the smile didn't remain for long when he remembered that something hit him and then nothing. Did they get into an accident? Was Ryuzaki all right? He struggled against the bounds wanting to scream, to cry to just be in the arms of his best friend.

Suddenly he heard a click and the lights in where he were switched on. He had to blink a few times to get his eyes used to the sudden change. He gasp when he saw a figure hovering on top of him. That seemed so familiar.

"I told you I'd be back kid. I missed you, did you miss me?"

* * *

**A/N**: I really have no idea how things turned up this way, though I really hope you guys liked it. Please do **review** for it keeps me inspired and make my day and makes me want to write more and faster.

**--** OKAAY**! Listen up!** I was thinking of making the next chapter **rape**, but it seems that alot of you guys **don't** want it (It would be better for me coz I don't even think I can write a rape scene) Aywayz you guys **tell** me who wants rape and who doesn't. Make it soon so I can start writing the next chappie! c'mon reviews!

**PS: I wrote a poem about Kira's (KiraLight) POV towards L, I would really like it if you guys read it and review, don't worry it won't take much of your time it's short. (you can find it in my profile page) **

_**Reply for previous chapter reviews:**_

**Akito-Aya** : Thanx, Awee, if I knew it was your birthday I would have made it more eventful for I know the previous chapter wasn't that good. Sorry.

**Mimifoxlove** : Hey, glad you loved the way I ended the previous chappie, well to be honest I haven't decided about that yet, though it's possible L and Light get a Death Note. We'll have to wait and see. Hehehe.

**Koneko Otome** : yeah, A Light-not-Kira is so rare over here. Just thought I'd give it a try.

**Thitewiger** : Thank you lol, I love you too, though I am sorry that the previous chapter wasn't evenful hope this chapter is better. Thanks a bunch for ur review. You are awesome as always!

**Bxbyoifan** : This story is turning M, maybe rape and seems will be yaoi too. LxLight. Thanx for ur review.

**Chrono-contract**: yes I did! Sorry for the long wait.

**The Sacred Pandapuff** : Katsu is indeed insane he is a maniac. Maybe L believed Light a little too easily coz me don't have the brain to think and write about the situation and most likely possibilities, you know. It's hard to write and think from a genious point of view lol, therefore as you see I make things simple. I'm pathetic I know lol.

**Fouloldron** : hehehe I try to make Katsu as creepy as possible that's the fun in it I guess lol. You will see Light and L OOC here and there for I am not strictly sticking to the manga nor the anime. Thanks a bunch for ur review.

**BonneNuit** : Sure is hehehe, I hope this chappie is satisfying.

**ManyWaysForgotten** : Sorry about the previous chapter for not having drama at all, I hope this chapter is much better. Lol you are right, it would be boring if every chapter has drama-scene. Yeah I know, I am kinda aiming for Light to get hurt anyway hehe and L would definitely be there for him. I am sorry for making you wait a month. Though I've said in my author note that I wont be able to update that month, but now since October is here my updates will become more regular. Yay! Thanx a lot, I really appreciate your review, ur awesome! I guess yea this is going to be yaoi, though don't worry not too much. Yea I know what you mean by it being strange. Btw, there is going to be rape probably the next chapter, oh and from now I can tell you it's going to be awkward lol. I hope I don't mess things up.

**Undacuvasesshyluva** : Hey there, sorry for making you wait long, though I've mentioned that I wouldn't be able to update the previous month. But now since October has come, yay! My updates are going to be regular. Thanx for the review and I hope this chapter is satisfying.

**Redfoxmoon** : Yeah, exactly. Poor Light now that he has been caught by Katsu he is so gonna wish he would just die. –shudder-

**Amaitoru** : lol! Yea Katsu is so creepy he is insane. Arghh .. lol

**ObsidianEmbers** : I am really glad you love this story! Yea, Ryuk is fun, I just couldn't resist putting him in. I am glad too I didn't go with the Light's evil twin or something too hehe. I was really trying to update on the 30th but I am extremely sorry I couldn't. I was really very busy. Though I still wish you a belated, happy birthday!

**Cooper13**: I am glad you love this story and here is more. Enjoy!

**Thanks to all of thoes who reviewed and I hope I didn't forget anyone. If I did please tell me so I can get back at you. **

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Okay guys so as most of you want it there is not going to be any rape. And thanx to you guys I am able to write this chapter without feeling guilty, so here you go. Enjoy and read and review.**

**Sorry for taking this long to update, it's just that things here are shit and I've got no motivation for anything at all. Even my university studies are on hold which is getting me into deep shit so please don't blame me if this chapter is not to your liking. Though I think I've done pretty good with it.**

**NOTICE: If you have read this chapter, you might need to re-read it coz** _NOW_ **it's Edited by my beta-reader _dodogrrl_! so THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

The first thing that Light felt as he woke up was pain all through his body, and the pounding in his head wasn't helping. Soon he discovered that his hands were tied behind his back with ropes that were digging tightly in his skin. He tried to loosen them, but they only caused more pain as they cut through his sensitive skin. He tried to lift his head but felt the room spinning so fast that he had to stay still for a few _moments. He groaned, feeling liquid flowing down his face, which he guessed was blood... his blood. Where am I? Where is L? Why am I here? Why do I feel pain? The metal floor I'm on...it's so cold._

When Light managed to open his eyes he realized that the room was dark and he couldn't see anything through this penetrating darkness. Now he was on the doors of panic. He was tied up in a dark cold room, and his entire body was in excruciating pain.

_Wait_! He remembered a kiss. It was Ryuzaki who kissed him, and he, Light, had enjoyed it. _That pervert_! Just thinking of that kiss made him blush and smile, giving him some strange source of comfort, but it didn't remain for long when he remembered that something had hit him and then he had felt nothing_. Did we get into an accident? Is Ryuzaki all right?_ He struggled against the bounds wanting to scream, to just cry in the arms of his best friend.

Suddenly he heard a click and the lights were switched on. He had to blink a few times to get his eyes used to the sudden change. He gasped when he saw a figure hovering on top of him that seemed so familiar.

"I told you I'd be back kid. I missed you, did you miss me?"

Light could only look at him in horror, wishing for the first time that he was dead. This is by far worse than being in hell.

"You know, I've been waiting for a long time to get my hands on you," said Katsu with a wide grin that made Light grimace; he didn't want to believe what was happening. How on earth did Katsu get a hold on him? One moment he was in a car with L and now... now he was tied up, bruised, and in pain in a dark metallic cold place, held by his captor, Kira himself.

It took the teen several minutes to realize that there was another presence in the room, well, other than Katsu and himself. The new figure moved forward from the shadows and Light was able to get a good look at him for the first time.

He had long black hair, which was a bit messy at the edges, which oddly enough, gave his hair some volume, and he was wearing thin black glasses and a formal stitched suit that seemed expensive. He must have been a businessman or something in that line... a lawyer maybe?

Suddenly Light's thoughts raced as what was going to happen next. Was he going to get raped by two guys? The feeling made him sick to his stomach, even though he had gotten taller and a bit bigger in the past few years, Katsu was still bigger and much more muscular than he was. On top of that, this new guy was assisting him... _I'm screwed. Literary screwed._

His chance of escaping went down to less than one percent, but there was always a one percent chance that something could happen... like L barging in and saving him. Light would have laughed at that thought if not for his current situation and his fervent desire that his rogue thought become reality.

" This here is Mikami," Katsu introduced the other man, " He's my right hand man," smiling as he looked Light in the eye. Light broke his gaze on Katsu and looked at this Mikami guy, who then gave him a nod. "He is going to clean and patch you up for me," Katsu continued, making Light feel sickened in his stomach.

"I would have loved to start things right now, but I need you clean so that I could stain you myself, that would be fun..." Katsu laughed, "Oh, and if you want to know another important reason I have at the moment not to 'get on with it'", his fingers twisted in a facsimile of quotation marks, "I have an L to kill, of course, after playing games with him, that is. And when the time comes, I am going to kill him with the longest and most painful heart attack in history." With that Katsu made his exit while Light's eyes widened in fear, his heart started to pound so hard in his chest threatening to blow up his rib cage.

* * *

At the mean time, L was at another hotel room that Watari had booked, fully stuffed with the necessary equipment for the investigation. In the past few hours, he looked up information about the Kira victims that day hoping that something would lead him to his friend... anything would be nice. He was horrified but not disappointed when Watari informed him that the latest victims weren't criminals but police officers, each one dying of a heart attack, Kira's trademark method. What caught his attention, though, were the hidden messages within.

First, the places the victims all died in flower shops. "That explains the roses Light got." Second, each one of the victims had bought roses, dying after purchasing a set of white, red and black roses. Third, a few of them got their fingers cut by the thorns and left a message with their blood, making the white roses stain red.

"Katsu seems to be mocking me, just the way he had done so on TV," L frowned, "If he wants a challenge, I want him to know he is so going down. No one messes with the world's greatest detective, let alone his best friend. I swore that I would bring Kira to justice and make him pay, and the death penalty is what he'll get." But was that painful enough for this monster?

As his trail of thought led to death, he became worried; if Katsu figured out that Yagami had connections to L himself, that would be disastrous for both of them.

He really hoped that Light was okay though. Light was definitely injured from that accident, of that he was sure; that alone was enough drive to get him back. Despite the migraine he had, L was determined not to rest unless he gets Light back…into his arms; the mere thought of Light in his arms made the detective begin to blush.

Suddenly, a book fell onto the table across the room from the couch he was settled in. His eyes went wide for a moment when he read what was on the cover. " Death Note."

He remembered that Light told him what Shadow said... "If a human touches the Death Note he or she'll be able to see the shinigami who owns it." And so he did. He had to use all his self-control not to jump with shock, this shinigami was so hideous.

Complete silence filled the air for some time; surprisingly, the shinigami was the first to break it, " I would have given the book to Light, but he wouldn't be able to use it in his current situation."

_Wait a minute! Why would this shinigami want to give the Death Note to Light?_ L thought to himself; that itself raised up the percentage of his suspicious thoughts of the teen. However, it was the last part of the shinigami's sentence that caught L's full attention. " His current situation? Do you know where Light-kun is?" L asked.

"Yes," it replied, and L was waiting for an elaboration of the shinigami's response, silently recognizing that he wouldn't get one.

" Why did you give it to me?" L asked.

"Would you be happier if I gave it to someone else?" After this reply L realized that this shinigami wasn't an idiot.

"Tell me all about this note... I heard there was a deal consisting of Shinigami eyes?"

"In order to trade, you would need to give up half your remaining life span for the shinigami eyes, and I don't think you have that little to live for-"

"Hmm, that's fair enough," said L with his thumb to his mouth.

"You're making the deal?!"

"No."

"Good." And with that the shinigami told him everything about the rules that come with the Death Note. He knew most of the information, having learned it already from Light, though surprisingly, there was still more to it.

"Shinigami-san..-" L started to say only to get interrupted by the shinigami.

"Call me Echo."

L ignored it's name, "Is this your death note?"

After a long pause the Echo replied, "No, it is not."

"...so it's Shadows note?"

The shinigami gasped with surprise, which only confirmed his answer. "How did you….? So Light must have told you." And L only nodded. He figured that this shinigami had feelings for Shadow, but he wasn't going to ask any more questions. That was none of his business; anyway, the first priority was to save Light and bring Kira to justice.

"Echo-san, please, tell me where Kira is holding Light-kun." L begged for the first time in his life.

* * *

As soon as Katsu made his exit, Mikami moved forward towards Light, who was trying to back up to a corner, frightened by this intruder. The older man noticed the fear in the teen and said calmly, after kneeling down next to him making sure not to invade the teens personal space, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Light looked at him in the eye; he could see only softness and gentleness, which confused him... Isn't this guy supposed to be like Katsu? Isn't he Kira's right hand in command?

Mikami seemed to have bought with him a medical first aid box and some towels. The first thing the older man did was untie Light's ropes. He slowly cleaned and bandaged the teen up, first silently taking Light's arm into his hands, disinfecting and salving the wound there, and wrapping it up with gauze; he did this all with a gentle precision which comforted Light. This guy must have had some medical training, he's pretty confident about what he's doing.

After he was done with patching up the wounds caused from the accident and the tightness of the ropes Mikami said, "I am afraid I have to tie you now." Light looked at him for a moment wondering why was this guy so gentle with him. It became obvious that he was a Kira supporter with a good heart, something he hadn't considered. Was Katsu using Mikami, or was he doing this willingly? Nevertheless, he nodded and allowed himself to be tied up. Surprisingly, Mikami made sure the ropes weren't too tight like before.

"Anno… Mikami-san?" Light managed to call out before he was left alone.

The older man paused and turned around to face the teen, "Yes?"

"Can you let me go?" Light asked even though he knew the answer; he actually had tears in his eyes, but his pride didn't allow them to be unleashed.

Mikami looked at the teen sadly, and his heart clutched at the sight of the frightened teen. "I'm afraid I can't." With that he walked out the room, leaving Light all alone.

xxxxXxxxxxXxxx

"Kira-san, I know it is none of my business, but may I ask you what are you going to do with that kid? Is he a threat to our mission in any way?"

"Threat?" Katsu asked as he laughed shaking his head, "No, I will use him."

Mikami stared at him for a while, confused as to the implications of what Kira-san had just said, "Use him?"

"Did you know that the kid, Light, is a virgin? He has a beautiful body, can't let that go to waste." At that moment, Mikami finally registered what Kira, no, Katsu, was planning to do to Light, and something in him began to break.

"Wait! You're, you're going to rape him?" Mikami finally asked, full of shock; anger began to burn within him. When Kira only grinned in answer, Mikami felt for the first time that he wanted to punch his idol in the face. _This is a kid! A scared child! All of our work, it's to get rid of criminals like this, and now Kira is going to be a criminal himself... or maybe, maybe he has been all along...._

"But doesn't that mean you are going to be a criminal!?"

"I will make my Light beg me for it, I would never do something against his will," said Kira, laughing evilly, and Kira left the room, leaving Mikami to ponder....

* * *

"Watari, I need you to contact the task force and inform them of our new location," L ordered Watari as soon as he got the necessary information from Echo.

"Right away Ryuzaki," Watari replied.

L sat, staring at the computer screen in front of him. He was actually deep in thought, analyzing the situation and making a plan in his head... how am I going to get Light back?

He needed the task force's help for this. Tension and heat were rising, especially with the murders of the police officers, and things were beginning to get more serious, more personal. Now the war between L and Kira was escalating and would have to end soon.

After an hour the whole task force joined L in their new location, and he informed them of Light's kidnapping; however, he made sure not to mention anything about the Death Note, for he wasn't sure it was the right time to mention something unrealistic in their current situation.

Yagami-san took the news of his son's kidnapping very hard. His fingers were clenching into fists, as though he wanted to punch something, and between the lines of anger, fear and worry became clear, understating the extent to which Soichiro was terrified. He had always been a very protective father to both Light and Sayu, and he hated it when something bad happened to any member of his family, especially his son, given what had happened to him before. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to control his emotions and resolved to save his son no matter what, even if it killed him.

L didn't tell them that Light was kidnapped by Kira, he just mentioned that they were hit by a car and that for some reason Light was taken. L traced the car that had taken Light, and he figured out that the car had gone to an abandoned farmhouse three hours outside the city they were in at the moment.

_Light-kun hold on, I'll save you soon. Just hold on a bit longer._

_

* * *

_

"Mikami! Get the kid, we are changing our destination!" said Katsu.

"Hai!" replied Mikami, nodding, and he went off doing his task. He had learned long ago not to question his kami in anything and to simply follow orders. Yet he was curious, they had just reached this destination a few days ago. Why were they moving? He knew that the task force and the world's greatest detectives were looking for them, but still he felt sometimes that he was unaware of was going on. He would never admit it, but he hated not being in the loop.

Katsu wasn't happy about changing their destination, he just had a nagging feeling that told him something was going to happen soon. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing; even so, it made him take precaution to the extreme, but no matter how troublesome the changing location was, it would be for the better.

Light seemed to have fallen asleep few minutes after Mikami had left him; however, when he awoke to the sound of metal that signaled the opening of a door his heart was racing as to what was about to happen. He hated himself for fearing of what he didn't know was going to happen. It always made him feel uneasy.

For some reason he was relieved when he saw it was only Mikami with no Katsu in sight. The older man approached him and before he could even say or think anything, he lost consciousness, but not after he heard the man say "I'm so sorry."

_L, where are you? Are you going to save me? If so, what's taking you so long?_

* * *

**Bet you didn't expect Mikami to get involved in this story! (neither did I) And yeah there might be a slight (almost noticeable) Mikami/Light. (strictly friendship) And even though rape goes more to this story but somehow I am going to be able to not make it rape coz it's kinda flexible.**

**And I am going to stop making promises about updating soon, but I swear I am trying my best it's just hard when something comes up and brings you down leaving you with no motivation or no time.**

**But really I apologize for making you guys wait this long and hopefully the next will be sooner.**

**Please do keep the reviews coming coz it makes me feel better and keeps up my motivation**

**A big thanx to all those who reviewed reviewed: fouloldron, Akito-aya, mimifoxlove, Iaveina, The Sacred Pandapuff, thitewiger, Sayoko's-fire, Skyhe, Cooper13, koneko otome, may or yesterday, chrono-contract, melodic masterpiece, lil joker, sueona, shadow-L-Chan, ManyWaysForgotten, Lady Kiome, roses-have-thorns911**

**I hope I didn't forget anyone**.

**Review..okay? kk**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again with the late update, -sigh- sorry .....unfortunately my beta seems to be busy so this chappie is not beta-ed but I tried my best. And it's my first every writing a fight sceen so sorry if it sucks. **

**Anywayz this chapter contains spoiler for L's real name. **

* * *

It took the investigation team around three hours to reach their destination. An abandoned farmhouse outside the city. They all were given orders by L on how to approach, more like stealth in without being noticed and search the place in order to find Light. Each one of them including Watari , besides L, were on the move and they all were wearing masks that covered their faces just as precaution.

L on the other side was safe behind computers, watching the teams progress on satellite vision to keep in touch with his men and was able to get a hold on every team member with earpieces and the mask of each member had a camera installed so that he was able to see everything that was going on. L wished he was there with them coz sitting here just increased his anxiousness. Watari and him had a long argue about L tagging along and not surprisingly his father figure won over him by bringing up the accident incident and the fact that he wasn't completely recovered. L was actually stunned that Watari was that observant. He had a migraine that refused to go away and he was forcing his body to work ignoring the strains that begged to relax. Even though he hid it well fooling everyone except for Watari. Sighing to himself. This was after all the man who raised him, so technically there was no point in arguing. Nevertheless, L did put up a short lived debate before finally giving in.

The team approached the farmhouse very slowly and carefully. The first thing that greeted them were empty stables. It seemed like horses had occupied them ...only centuries ago. Everything inside was covered in dust. It was so dirty and filthy. It was even hard to breath because of the thick dust. Every step they took imprinted on the surface they walked over or even touched. The place looked dead but after more exploration they found fresh tracks of what seemed to be marked by a truck at the side of the road near by that obviously stated someone was coming and going every once in a while.

The team was split into sub-teams. Soichiro and Mogi were assigned in taking the front while Aizawa and Matsuda took the back. They searched the area inside out only to find out that there was no one around. But what they found out were some towels and bandages in which they were almost sure it was Light's. Nevertheless they bagged and tagged the evidence in order to run a blood test to confirm their guess.

L was furious, he knew he was close to reaching Light but this Katsu was just _at it_ and it was so unnerving. He grabbed the laptop he was using and threw it against the wall hearing it smashing and fall down in pieces on the ground. Breathing hard his hands turned into fists. He used all his self-control not to punch the wall. Taking deep breaths to calm himself before addressing the shinigami who was hovering next to him.

"Echo-san, Katsu must have known we were getting closer, is there by any chance you are working for him?"

As L turned around to stare at the shinigami, he noticed _it_ glaring back at him with an irritated look. "I am by no means on either his side, nor am I on yours."

Suddenly silence filled between them as a staring competition took place. L didn't know what to think. Sure if this shinigami was working with Katsu then things are going to go downhill from now on. But on the other hand… L shook his head, he was thinking negatively which wasn't helping.

L sighed asking, "Would Echo-san be kind and try to find out where Katsu has taken Light-kun?"

Surprisingly Echo actually went searching as to where Light was. L thought that he would throw away his pride and beg the shinigami but was relieved when Echo complied.

The investigation teams were on their way back and it would need them around three hours to arrive and until then he hoped that Echo would be able to find Light.

Sure enough after around an hour Echo returned although not exactly carrying the information he hoped.

"I couldn't find Light, but I was able to find Katsu." Said Echo as soon as he flew in the main room of headquarters.

If he found Katsu then he would find Light. Making up his mind L grabbed some shoes and headed straight out the door after deleting the footage of him talking to Echo.

"What's taking him so long!" Complained Katsu. The annoying shinigami wasn't helping. Lately all he could hear is that piercing laugh of his, which by now was getting on his nerves. An apple actually did the trick to shut him up for a while…not. But now things were getting interesting. Soon L would be dead and Light will be his and the world in his hands.

Katsu chose an abandon storage this time. He found it to be more cozy than the filthy farmhouse.

After a long wait he heard a noise from his back. Sighing heavily he said, "Finally! What took you s- " Katsu stopped in mid-air when he saw some unknown creature.

This unknown creature was pale, messy black hair, wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. Loose sneakers which were hardly tied right. Had a very bad hunch. And had his fingers in his pockets on each side. As he stood with an at ease position. This guy looked like a runaway fag. But what caught his eyes was the name that was floating over his head.

It read 'L Lawlite' And what a surprise, no life-span. Which only meant one thing. He had a death note.

Katsu couldn't hide his grin, "What a pleasant surprise L, or should I say Lawlite?"

"Your game is over Kira." Said L. He was not surprised when Katsu snorted in response.

"How did you find me?"

"I'm not called the world's greatest detective for nothing." Said L with a smirk.

Katsu grinned and then chuckled lightly, "You don't seem so bright L."

L did his best to keep an emotionless expression on his face. And as for Katsu he couldn't hold back his amusement. "I see you yourself have gotten your hands on a Death Note. Joining the clan perhaps?"

"That is a lame joke. Where is Light-kun?"

Katsu smirked as he approached L until their faces were an inch apart. By now L had a look of complete hatred and anger that only succeeded in Katsu's amusement.

"What? Aren't I you're type?" He grinned as he stepped back a bit having himself suddenly uncomfortable with this freak in his personal space. "Lawlie…can I call you Lawlie?" He asked without waiting for a reply not noticing the slight flinch from the detective in front of him. _'Interesting reaction' _

Not waiting for an answer Katsu smirked as he pulled out his death note and a pen that was tucked in his jacket.

To his surprise so did L.

Katsu gazed at L for a long second, studying him, "You really think that I will believe your act? News flash, I'm not an idiot. There is no way you would give up half your life to bring me down. Let's face it. You're over. I win. You lose. That's the end of it."

L, with all calmness replied, "I am highly disappointed, Kira-san is underestimating L."

Surprisingly, Kira actually flinched when he saw L's creepy smile. _'Sure this freak is kidding! He didn't even look over my head to read my name. And his eyes are pure black. There is no way he has the eyes. And as for my name…_' He smiled. "You don't know my _real_ name."

L looked at him straight in the eye but didn't say a thing as he the tip of the pen he was holding touched the open page of the Death note held within his other hand.

"Pathetic." Continued Katsu as he sighed in exaggeration he said, " Well, since I really want to enjoy your death, how about a one on one? Old fashion way. I'd love to kick your ass."

With this L smirked internally. '_Good. He is playing along just like I planned_.'

Both of them threw their Death Note aside and took their fighting stance.

At first they started to round each other and soon Katsu's patience ran thin as he launched a punch towards L with a swinging fist that failed to connect to its target. L was able to duck and avoid Katsu's punches for a while. Next, L swept his right leg elegantly connecting with Katsu's ankle, succeeding in throwing him off balance and on his back.

This reminded him of the many fights that he had with Light.. He knew compared to the teen Katsu was way too stronger. Thanks to Watari of course. All the fighting lessons sure did came in handy when needed. Though the fights with the teen were never too serious, so he never actually gave it his all but now, he was angry and is ready to give this monsters ass. This is the final stage, if he, L wins over Kira, all this circus is going to end. And the world will be back to normal. Light will be back to safety and who their friendship will finally grow into something beautiful. All thoes wonderful thoughts were working wonders in him. It gave him strength he never knew he had. He landed several hard punches on Katsu's abdomen and ribs and finally to the jaw sending him flying into a nearby wall. Katsu slid down the wall as rage built in him. _'There was no way L is going to win over Kira!_'

In a blink of an eye L found himself flat on his back gasping for air. Somehow Katsu managed to turn the tables, by now he stood over L with a huge grin and kicked him over and over again across his ribs. L doubled over with pain still gasping for air. Knowing that the more he doesn't make a move Katsu will take advantage of his downfall and it could lead to his loss. Rapidly L supported his full body on the palms of his hands and kicked with all his force catching his enemy at the base of the chin and sending him flying across the room to slam hardly onto another nearby wall and slide down with a groan.

Katsu grunted loudly as he got off the floor and resumed his attack. "You freak! Think you're gonna get me knocked out with a low move like that? I'll show you how a real man fights!" And with that he jumped over L and bought him down with him. Both rolled over while grasping each other by the collar trying to gain the upper hand.

The next minutes were filled with punches and kicks. Soon the two of them were covered with bruises as their bodies ached but their stubbornness and high ego were keeping them at it for a while.

L managed to knock the air out of Katsu as he caught him square in the ribs with a powerful kick. Standing atop of Katsu L looked at him with complete hatred as he wiped off the track of blood that was running down his chin. He was about to end the fight by knocking out Katsu with a blow on the head and put an end to all this circus but before he was able to even blink Katsu's fist caught him by surprise at the end of his jaw as he went flying backwards ending up hitting the floor. As the detective hit the floor his head connected hardly with the hard concrete instantly falling unconscious.

As Katsu approached the unmoving body, he laughed evily, "Pathetic." He said as he laid his foot over L's chest smugly. "The Legendary L, world's greatest detective, got his ass kicked by the one and only powerful Legendary God! Kira!" Laughing more he kicked the unconscious detective's face. "Look at you underneath me! At my feet."

Katsu kneeled down next to L's face, grabbing him with a hair lock as he bought their faces inches apart, "I'd love to finish you off now, but I'm intending of making things more fun. What do you say?" Aware that the detective is out cold he made a show of listening to him as he paused for a minute and then chuckled. "Yes, we'll wait until Mikami is here with 'my' Light and then who knows I might let you enjoy a free show and then I'll be killing you with the most painful heart attack in history!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, I didn't want to leave it at this but I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
